The Lone Angel and the Comforting Princess
by Em0tionally UnStAbL3
Summary: Tai experiences a fear he’s never thought was possible, and becomes distant from the ones he loves; Kari, Matt, Sora, his mom and…Mimi. But one girl wishes to change that. I will use musical references to some songs to add to the atmosphere. Michi/Sorato
1. Too bad

_Title: _The only lone angel of courage and the comforting princess sincerity

_Chapter 1: _Too Bad

_Chapter done: _20/03/08

_Author: _Shadowh3art The Clone

_Rating: _PG-13 to PG-15 (Based on violence and depressive thoughts)

_Genre: _Angst, romance 

_Summary: _Tai experiences a fear he's never thought was possible, and becomes distant from the ones he loves; Kari, Matt, Sora, his mom and…Mimi. But one girl wishes to change that. I will use musical references to some songs to add to the atmosphere.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own any lyric of any song quoted from any band. I also do not own or partake with anything of Digimon or it's characters. I use them to make literature.

* * *

[Normal POV

Tai pulled up to the Tachikawa residence in his 1991 Plymouth Acclaim. It wasn't the greatest looking car, but hey, it worked and that was all that mattered to Tai. The particular reason why Tai is at the Tachikawa residence is because he wanted to take out Mimi Tachikawa, a good friend of Sora Takenouchi. Tai had a thing for Mimi. Always did, but he was scared to ask her. She was everything he could've wished for; beautiful, smart, popular, gorgeous, and adventurous. It was something he wanted in a girlfriend, and didn't want to let the chance slip him, so he decided to take the initiative. He asked her out yesterday. He waited patiently as the popular radio station continually played on his car radio.

[Tai's POV

Man, I can't believe it! Today is the day! The day I get to prove my worth to the most adorable and pretty girl ever! But, I really hope I don't mess it up like I did with Sora. I heard the front door creak open as I saw the back of the cinnamon-honey brown haired girl. He looked at her casual clothing; the faded pink slogan T, that fit snug around her torso and arms, and here fashionable faded jeans that fit her legs and waist like a glove. I'd almost become lost in the trance, the trance of her beauty. It was almost there was some kind of aroma that swirled around her. I swear I can it, as if there was there was a wind that swirled multiple fallen leafs around her… I snapped back as I noticed her moving towards my beater of a car. I quickly got out of the car and slid over the hood and opened the passenger door for her. "For you, my dear!" Beamed Tai, as she smiled at my generosity…I hope.

"Thank you, Tai, you're such a gentlemen, and cute too!" Replied Mimi, as she smiled and slipped into her seat.

I felt my cheeks flush a little crimson, as I looked up to see Mr. Tachikawa and Dad. They were business partners, but I never knew that it was Mimi's father. They both waved. I waved back and proceeded to the driver's side, and entered the car. I looked up at Mimi as she caught a glimpse of me looking at her. I looked away and blushed right away. She giggled at me, but the giggled was so melodic, that it was…soothing. "So, we need to go pick up Matt and Sora, then we're heading to the Mall. Matt needs to pick up some band gear, and plus we can eat out there." I clarified, as she nodded in agreement.

The car started up good, as we pulled away. _I hope that I can make Mimi as happy as I can. I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable. _"Hey do you have an iPod or MP3 player on you? Mines dead…" I asked as I stopped at the four-way intersection on her street.

"Yeah I do! Do you have the hook up for it?" She politely asked, as she looked around the car.

"Yeah it should be…" I stopped as I felt the warmth of her skin, on my hand.

I blushed and I'm pretty sure she did too. I never felt her warmth as close as that. It was almost a secure and happiness feeling, something that I've never really felt in years.

**[FLASHBACK**

I was in the living area of the apartment, where the TV was located. My sister and me were watching some cartoon, when suddenly I felt the uneasiness of someone approaching the house. The door opened to reveal at mad looking father. I took my sister to my room. Mom had always told me that if he was to come home looking 'mad', hide. But it wasn't a 'mad' that was angry. At the time, to me, it was unexplainable. 

_(Nickelback- Too Bad)_

_Mothers hands were lined with dirt, from long days in the field_

Kari and me heard the slurs that our father spoke. The comments were crude and unpleasant and directed at my mother. Kari sat between my legs as we sat in the corner. I held her to try and comfort the best I could so she wouldn't too loud to draw attention. "Tai, make him stop! I don't like it when he yells!" Cried Kari, as she buried her face in my chest. 

"I wish I could, Kari…" The door slamming wide open interrupted me.

_With mouths to feed Just trying to keep clothing on our backs, and all I hear about is, how it's so bad, it's so bad_

I looked to see father standing there, as the angry now submerged it self. I looked into his eyes and felt fear. Tears began to form around my eyelids. I held Kari as tight as I could. I knew that I had no chance in fighting him off, so I was better off fending Kari and making sure he never touch her. My emotions got the best of me, as I couldn't hold back the sobs that crept up my throat. It almost felt I was throwing up balls. He grabbed my arm tightly, with a lot of force. I tried to resist, but there was no point. His adult strength was superior then my youth. He dragged me to the kitchen, as I could barely make it out, from the tears staining my eyes. I saw the downed figure, with blood, bruises and cuts. She was sobbing on the ground. 

_It's too bad; it's too bad, Too late, so wrong, so long_

I froze on the inside. I couldn't bare the picture. I couldn't bear seeing my mother lying there, suffering and dying. I couldn't. I managed to wriggle free, and lifelessly through my body on her. I hugged her as hard as I could and made sure my body could cover hers. But before I could take anything, he grabbed he and threw me off, like a rag doll. The impact of the throw knocked the wind slightly out of me. I looked over to see him approaching me, he held his arm back, as his fist clutched itself tightly, and swung at me.

_And now I scream about it, how it's so bad, it's so bad_

The impact pretty well knocked me out. I felt fuzzy. Everything was moving slowly. I felt my tears still dropping on the inside. My body remained stunned, as I saw two figures run in the apartment. It was Matt's Father and Mother. Matt's dad tackled my father as I saw him cock his arm back one more time, but the tackle ended quickly. Then everything blacked out as I saw My mother reach out to me…

**[End Flashback**

"Hello Tai, are you there?" Yelled Mimi, As I looked over at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little …too much heat" I quickly thought up of as the heat was pretty scorching, "But, we should really get going. Matt and Sora are probably waiting for us. Maybe, I can get you some ice cream on the way!"

I semi-blushed, as I heard Mimi respond; "Your so cute Tai, Sure I like strawberry though!"

[Mimi's POV

I slipped on my iPod, as the first song that popped on was Too Bad, by Nickelback. We waited for the light to change. His warmth, when we accidentally touched felt so…real. He is such a sweet boy. I wish I could have met him sooner. He is everything that is what I need; he's strong, he's handsome, cute and somewhat mischievous, but in a cute way. I looked up at him, as I saw a tear form at his eyelid. His stare was almost blank. It was scaring me to the point, which I thought I had done something that may of hurt him. "Tai are you there?" I asked as I looked at his frowning face.

"Hello Tai, are you there?" I shouted, as I felt he was dazed or something.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little… too much heat, But we should really get going. Matt and Sora are probably waiting for us. Maybe, I can get you some ice cream on the way!" Added Tai, as I knew he was trying to hide something from me.

_Tai why are you so secretive from me? You've been like this since we've met. _"You're so cute Tai! Sure, I like strawberry though!"

I noticed Tai's sly grin, as I giggled. He makes me laugh so much, but how come he never does? Am I not that funny? I need to ask him this. " Tai, can I ask you something?" I began as I noticed he was ready to respond.

"Sure, shoot away, Meems!" He replied with a smile.

_He's so cute when he smiles! I can't… Wait calm down, girl! You were going to ask him something!. _I regained my composure. "Can I ask you why you seem so…distant and secretive? It seems like that you don't really like something or me. I just wanted to know if I'm doing something wrong, that's all" I asked him, as his smile change instantly. 

He hesitated, as I knew it had caught him off guard. He looked down at his feet as the red light demand him to stop instantly. Then he looked back out the windshield. "I know. I'm sorry, Meems. I don't want or wish to be secretive around you; it's just that I never felt that I had to open up. I lived in an abusive household when I was twelve. It sucked. I had to protect both my mom and my sister, or else he could've killed them. And I took most of the beatings. And it's all because of his problem with alcohol. Since then, though, things have been better." Finished Tai, as I saw a tear slither down his cheek.

I looked out the windshield. I felt kind of stupid know for asking. I felt so sorry. I looked over at his free hand. I reached over and grabbed and held it. I sort of felt my cheeks heat up, as I semi-blushed, but I wanted to comfort Tai. He's so sweet. I don't want him to feel alone. I hope I can be the one that helps this boy…

[Tai's POV 

I knew she was going to ask that… what is she doing? Is she holding my hand now…her warmth feels so secure and comforting, almost like the same feeling as if I saw an angel. I see at the corner of my eye that she is blushing. I smile. This feels so relaxing. Before I could say something, my cell phone begins ringing. "Meems, can you get that for me?" I asked, as she nodded, with a small hum along with it. 

She quickly found the phone in between our seats and answered it. "Hello, Taichi Yagami!… Ok I will let him know, see you later Sora!" Finished Mimi, as she snapped the phone to close, " Sora said to meet them at Matt's place. They will be there."

I nodded, as I practically reached the same apartment building where Matt and me live. I pulled in the parking lot and exited the car with Meems. I exited the acclaim. And locked my door, as she did as well. I waited for Mimi to catch up. "Wow it's a nice place!" Added Mimi as she stared up at the fifteen-floor building.

"Well it can be, It a mid-class area. There are a lot of drug dealers around there. But they don't do anything. They're either on the drugs themselves, or too scared to show their faces." I explained, as Mimi looked a little shocked.

We finally walked up to the buildings entrance, and entered the building. I pressed the elevator button. "So what floor do you live on?" She asked intently, as I watched my next-door neighbour leave for the night. 

" I live on the sixth floor. It's a family orientated area." I replied as the elevator doors opened to reveal an all too familiar face of Kari.

"Kari?" I asked as confusion totally hit me.

"It's dad… he's back and drunk again…" That was all I needed to hear from her, as I took the stairs and proceeded to the sixth floor.

_I am not letting this happen all over again. Never will I let him touch either mom or Kari ever…_

_Father's hands are lined with guilt  
For tearing us apart  
Guess it turned out in the end  
Just look at where we are  
Made it up, still got clothing on our backs  
And now I scream about it  
How it's so bad, it's so bad_

_Please review and give me feedback. I know for sure that this has quite a few mistakes, but in a sense 'I'm all ears'. I will respond to comments, and bashes, flames, and 'this story sucks' will be at the bottom of the barrel. Lyrics may be inaccurate, and are written as I felt fit. Looking for someone to review them, gimme a shout at or _

_Try the gamil account as my hotmail may class your email as a junk mail. anyways, off to write the second chapter I go!_

_-Shadowh3art the clone_


	2. Still waiting

_Title: _The only lone angel of courage and the comforting princess of sincerity 

_Chapter 2: _Still waiting

_Chapter done: _20/03/08

_Author: _Shadowh3art The Clone

_Rating: _PG-13 to PG-15 (Based on violence and depressive thoughts)

_Genre: _Angst, romance 

_Summary: _Tai experiences a fear he's never thought was possible, and becomes distant from the ones he loves; Kari, Matt and…Mimi. But one girl wishes to change that. I will use musical references to some songs to add to the atmosphere.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own any lyric of any song quoted from any band. I also do not own or partake with anything of Digimon or it's characters. I use them to make literature.

(I don't think there will be a song used for this chapter, but I might choose to do so at the end; keep your eyes open J) 

(Note: expect this chapter to be fluffy.)

* * *

[Tai's POV

I quickly jumped each second step, hoping that it would take the flight of stairs easier to pass. Each step I took, I came closer and closer to the outcome of what could be possibly happening. "Tai, wait up! You're going top fast! Slow down and wait!" Yelled Kari, as something seemed a little different in the tone in her voice.

I couldn't stop now. I couldn't let him touch mom again. Not after that time. Not after he beat me the fuck up. I won't let him. _I will do whatever I have to do, to get him back, and to return what he gave us. I will make him suffer! _

I finally made it to the sixth floor, as I opened the door, to find dad, moping towards him. This didn't quite register in Tai's mind. The pale beige and the assorted colour wallpaper almost made the man seem more depressed and crazy then it seemed. Not once did he look up, as he pushed the button to the elevator. I watched the elevator open its mouth then close behind his father as he left. "…As I was trying to say…ahhhah… he was signing the divorce papers. He's gone." Added Kari, as she tried to catch her breath, and Mimi right behind her.

I began to silently think. _Maybe he hurt mom? I need to check on her! _"Mimi, watch over Kari for a minute, I need to check out the apartment. I'll be right back." I explained, as I silently walked up to apartment number 624.

I ran up to the open door, to see something confusing. Mom was crying over a piece of paper. I went over to her, as her sobs seem to fill the room. I placed my arm around her, as she looked up. "Tai…I'm so sorry I put you through this hell! I'm so sorry hun…" Mom said, as she hugged me tightly, almost squeezing the air out of me.

"So you and dad got a divorce?" I asked, as she seemed to be calmed down a lot more.

She nodded in agreement. I felt relieved but sad at the same time. I mean, I'm glad we got the horror out of the house, but I wish dad 'd listened to his councillors and psychiatrist. If only he got the therapy then they could live in pure peace and as a whole family unit. But, it seems we can't at the moment. "I'll be right back. I want to meet the girl that Matt and Sora said you were going to 'date'." She got up suddenly and rushed to the bathroom.

I went into the hall, to see Kari and Mimi next to the wall. I smiled at them both. "Well, what are you two waiting for, Christmas?" I sarcastically told Mimi and Kari.

"Haha, Tai, your so funny!" Replied Kari as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"I like your sister already, Tai; she knows how to put you in your place!" Giggled Mimi as went inside our infamous Yagami Flat. 

[Mimi's POV

I walked into the rather cozy apartment. It was well decorated! Obviously Mrs. Yagami had a sense for fashion, because Tai's car… isn't really on the 'nice' side. The ceiling was done to give it the 'popcorn' look. The walls where red with a red, blue and white highlight. There was a small strip of wallpaper no bigger then a foot that entailed the whole apart, as its design had a neat little flower design in white. The floor looked amazing with real tiles in a 'vintage' like style. It added to the homes comfort and security. 

I took my shoes off where I had seen Kari do so just a couple of seconds ago. They had a small shoe rack, which was full already. It seemed like Tai used most of the slots, as I seen running cleats, soccer cleats, basketball shoes and another pair of shoes. His mom obviously used quite a few as she had several pairs of dress shoes. I walked into their kitchen, which was kept fairly clean. It was right next to the front door. Then to the left was a little bathroom with a washer and dryer. I didn't peek inside, because I didn't want to be too nosey. 

I walked forward, as the kitchen was separated from the living area by a half wall. The TV was on, and Kari was flipping through the channels. The room was well put together and tidy. I sat on the couch as I saw Tai appear from the left. He changed, and he looked so cute! He was wearing a nice pair of faded denim jeans, and a button up dress T-shirt. It was a blue and grey striped design. I smiled at him! "Yeah mom is going to come out for a minute. She wants to meet you. I'm going to the bathroom for a minute. I need to re-gel my hair. I think the spikes aren't staying up anymore. Plus I need to wash off the Mimi cooties!" Joked Tai as he stumbled to the bathroom.

"Funny, Tai! Your so cute!" I replied, as I seen him blush as he went to the small bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"So, you must be Mimi! I've heard so much about you!" Greeted Ms. Yagami, as she went to the Kitchen table, took a piece of paper and placed it on top of the fridge; a common place for putting important documents.

I blushed. I didn't know how to react. _Did she hear good things, or bad things?_ "Don't worry, Sora and Matt didn't say anything bad! You seem like a good and well mannered girl!" Added Ms. Yagami, as she sat down in the lazy boy. 

"Thank you, miss Yagami!" I replied, as I smiled.

I was caught off guard, and I wished that Tai hadn't of left me. I feel embarrassed talking to his mom, since I never met her before. "Listen, Mimi, please take care of Tai. I know he's getting old, he's seventeen, but he's still hurting on the inside. His dad… seriously hurt him at a young age. I couldn't do anything to protect him, because I was also… on the receiving line. I know he likes you a lot, and will do anything for you, but promise me, that you'll be there for him, especially when he needs it?" Questioned Ms. Yagami, as she looked at Mimi with saddened eyes.

I looked into them and saw the same pain in her eyes as Tai's eyes. "I promise!" I answered confidently. 

"Thank you, Mimi. He deserves to be treated so much better!" She replied as she reached over and… hugged me.

I was befuddled at this action, but in a sense I knew it was a 'thank you' hug, as I exchanged the favour. We broke it and she left again to her room again. Tai finally came out and slipped on his shoes. "So are you ready, Meems?" Asked Tai as he looked over at me.

"Ohh, sorry, Tai! I'll be there in a minute!" I replied, as I rushed to get over to slip on my shoes.

I tied up the pink comfy skateboarding shoes that Dad had bought me last Christmas and with that, we were off.

[Tai's POV

"Ok, we need to find Sora and Matt, the Ishida's apartment is only two apartments down from us." I explained, as I began knocking on the Ishida's front door.

"Tai, we'll be there in a minute! Sora is just getting her clothes on from an hour long shower!" Replied Matt, as I snickered and Mimi slightly giggled.

With in minutes, the door opened and revealed Matt, well dressed and Sora still dressing tom-boy-ish but you could still tell she was dressing like a girl. She looked good. "Well, dad let me take the car, so we'll follow you. I need the space anyways, I got to pick up a couple of Marshall amps and cymbal stands with the money from our last show." Began Matt, as he walked up to me.

All for of us then proceeded to the car, as I knew tonight was going to be an unforgettable one.

Well I know this is short and pretty much of a pointless chapter, but my first idea was too brutal and would've shortened up the story. Anyways, I ran out of idea's and my brain is getting writers block, so I'll post this and leave itas 'Under construction'. Any reviews would be nice, and I will respond to comments, unless their flames, bashes or "your story sucks...' comments. ANy idea's would be appreciated... I filled in the reviewer spot already, so the next chapters will be better developed and more enjoyable, until then just have faith.

-Shadowh3art The Clone


	3. We'll Always Have Each Other

_Title: _The only lone angel of courage and the comforting princess of sincerity  
_Chapter 3: _we'll always have each other  
_Chapter done: _21/03/08  
_Author: _Shadowh3art The Clone  
_Rating: _PG-13 to PG-15 (Based on violence and depressive thoughts)  
_Genre: _Angst, romance  
_Summary: _Tai experiences a fear he's never thought was possible, and becomes distant from the ones he loves; Kari, Matt and…Mimi. But one girl wishes to change that. I will use musical references to some songs to add to the atmosphere.  
_Disclaimer: _I do not own any lyric of any song quoted from any band. I also do not own or partake with anything of Digimon or it's characters. I use them to make literature.

_Songs used: _

Dig by Incubus

Stick wit u by Pussycat Dolls

Normal POV

Tai and Mimi smiled, as the drive to the mall seemed to take forever. Mimi was still a little disturbed. She was worried about Tai's well being and how he might react if he met his father again. Mimi decided to break to awkward silence by turning on her iPod again. 

Mimi's POV

As I pressed play, I looked up at the Chocolate Brown haired who was evidently over focused on driving. I sat back, as I smiled. "You have a good mother, Tai." I began, as I felt a little nervous mentioning it.

I knew he was nervous at responding to what I had just said, or else he would have answered right away. "Thanks Meems." Replied Tai as he thought hard and long about it. 

_I need to be careful, what I say, I could hurt him…_ I looked down at the song that was playing, and hit the next button. "Listen, Tai. Even if you don't want to have a relationship, I still want to be your best friend, and I hope you know no one can replace you in my life. You've helped me so much since we first met. I just feel that you're shutting me out, Tai. I want to be the one you tell everything to, so I can help you get over it!" I explained, as I noticed Tai's facial expression changing just slightly.

_(Dig by Incubus)_

_We all have a weakness, but some of ours are easier to identify._

I watched Tai intently hoping a response would come. Hoping that I would finally get through to him. "Meems… I know how much you want to be part of my life… And trust me, I do want you to be a part of my life. You mean more then, to me, what words could ever describe. But my fear is…I'm scared I'm going to get you…hurt." He answered sullenly, as he braked at the intersection.

_Look me in the eye, and ask for forgiveness; we'll make a pact to never speak that word again, yes you are my friend._

I couldn't control the flush of my cheeks. _I know Tai, you're holding back, but you need someone to talk to. That's my I want to be here for you. _"Tai, you won't hurt nor will anyone for that matter; as long as I'm with, I'm not hurt. I rather die, knowing that I was with you…" I was cut off I obviously triggered something in Tai.

_  
__At least we dig each other, so when weakness turns my ego up, I know you'll count on the me from yesterday, if I turn into another, dig me up from under what is covering, the better part of me, sing this song, remind me that we'll always have each other_

The car came to a stop. "See, that's my fear. I don't want to lose like I almost lost my sister twice. I can't do it. But… I loo…" Began Tai as he looked up at me with his rosy cheeks and that almost all too innocent look that he always gave me.

I felt my heart almost sink right into the car seat. _Did he just tell me he loves me? Does Tai really have feelings? For me? _I didn't know how to react, as I blushed. I felt my throat swell up with frogs almost seemingly stuck and unable to get out as I choked on my words. I continued to look into this boy's eyes. I saw his passion for me. I saw the love he wanted to share, but I knew ultimately it was up to…"Meems, I've been waiting a while to say this," Began Tai as he pulled over to the small plaza parking lot, "Meems, since I met you, there was no one as kind and caring as you! There was no one who would want to spend time with me as much as you do. No one would laugh at my jokes, or even play fight or play sports, but you. You want to share your time with me. So I want to share my life with you… Meems, I loo.. loove you!"

At that moment I felt that I was in heaven. I couldn't be happier. I began to cry that I was so happy. I never felt so 'attached' to a guy except for Tai. There's something…

_(Stik wit u by Pussycat Dolls)_

Nobody's going to love me better, I'm going to stick with you, Forever

"Tai I've always loved you too, it's just that, I needed to hear you say it. I needed to know that I wasn't falling head over heels for a relationship that wasn't going to work out. But, I love you Tai!" I added, as I reached over and hugged him out of my mixed emotions.

Nobody ever made me feel this way; I'm going to stick with you!

Tai's POV 

My chest felt so much better telling her that I loved her. I was hurting me keeping it back for so long, but now she knows what I think. Huh? What is she doing? Hugging me… but the scent of Strawberries and cream in her hair is intoxicating. I exchange the hug. I felt weightless, motionless and perfect and complete. Nothing was wrong and everything was right. "I love you, Mimi!" I quietly whispered to her in her ear

"I love you too Tai!" she replied back, just as quiet.

We broke the hug as we looked into each other's eyes. I saw tears coming from her eyes. I quickly grabbed the small pack of tissues and opened it. "No one likes a crier!" I added jokingly… oh no… I hope she doesn't get mad…

As I braced myself for a hit, but all that happened was a small melodic giggle emitted from her. I grinned as I took a tissue, and rubbed her eyes for getting rid of the liquid diamonds. She smiled brightly, as I felt the warmth and tenderness of her face. I smiled at her as she put her hand around my neck and I did so around hers. We slowly brought each other closer and closer and…

"Hey, lovebirds, we gotta get going! The Music stop is going to close soon, and I need to get going! Save that stuff for when you're alone!" Yelled Matt as I looked in the rear view mirror to see him and Sora laughing.

I blushed a little bit as I felt the anger swell in my head. I knew Mimi was embarrassed as well. I decided to comfort by holding her hand. She smiled back up, as her cheeks began to flush back to normal colour. It also calmed me down. We then drove back onto the road, and with in a few minutes, all four of us arrived to mall.

Mimi was the first one out of the car, as I placed her iPod in the dash and looked her door. I knew she loved malls, but something else had caught her attention. Right next to it, the fair grounds, there was an amusement park company their with everything. Rides, games, food and animals. "What? I thought the Carnival wasn't till next week? Oh well!" Added Matt as he and Sora stood right next to us.

I locked my door then closed it. I walked up to Mimi as she smiled brightly at me, and I smiled back. I started beginning to feel mischievous, and Matt was right next to me. I began to whisper to him "Hey Matt watch this!" 

I snuck up to the girls, as I silently followed Mimi. I knew Matt was laughing on the inside. We always did stuff like this. I lowered my hands by her waist. Then extended my fingers and began tickling her as much as I could. All of a sudden, the Honey brown coloured hair girl began to twitch and laugh profusely. I stopped as she almost fell to the ground. Thankfully I caught her. She looked at me with a semi-frown. I looked over and Matt was doing the same thing. Sora was even more ticklish. Mimi and Tai watched as they both smiled. Matt stopped as Sora stopped him. "Mimi, I think it's time we taught these 'boys' a lesson." Threatened Sora, as she began to grin slyly. 

I looked over at Matt, and then we both ran towards the mall. We knew if they got their hands on us, we would be done. Especially Sora. I ran all the way to mall's entrance.

Mimi's POV 

"Listen Sora; Tai told me he loves me!" I told her, as I couldn't help but smile.

"That's great Mimi, I knew he would. You two are meant for each other…" Just as Sora was talking I felt something beginning to tickle my sides.

I burst out laughing, as I couldn't control myself. I tried to struggle free, but apparently, I was stuck in someone's grasp. I turned around to see Tai, with a mischievous smile, as I lost my balance and almost fell if it wasn't for Tai, as he caught me before I hit the pavement. I looked up at him with my 'I'm going to get you back, just you wait!' face, as I heard Sora shreik in laughter as Matt did the same to her. I stood up and walked over to Sora as Tai walked over Matt. Sora stopped Matt from doing so as he backed up. "Mimi, I think it's time we taught these 'boys' a lesson." Added Sora, as I saw her grin of payback. 

I nodded as we began to chase the boys to the mall. _Grrr, you Mr. Yagami, I'm going to come and tickle you! Just you wait! _Sora and me followed them closely as we arrived to the malls entrance. We stopped as we noticed the security guards. If we continued to keep going, we would for sure be kicked off the property.

"Don't worry, Tai…" I said in between pants from running, "I'll make sure I get you back one way or another!" 

Tai laughed as he walked up to me, and held my hand. "Is that so? Well easier said then done, remember; I can run faster!" He jokingly said.

"Don't worry I have my ways!" I added as I giggled at him.

He blushed instantly, as Matt and Sora chuckled at him. "Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" He added, a little confused as to what she meant.

"Don't worry you'll find out!"

As my spiel was finished we proceeded into the mall. "Okay, me and Sora are going to go get the stuff we need, and then maybe, if we all have enough, maybe we can go to the carnival. It is a Friday night? So I don't think our parents won't especially if it's us four!" Explained Matt, as he stopped just inside the sliding doors.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure My mom wouldn't care, I just probably hafta call her and let her know I will be later then expected. How about you and Sora?" Asked Tai as he looked back into my eyes.

"I'm sure my parents won't mind, actually they're probably glad I'm out of the house, for a change!" I added.

Sora nodded in agreement. As we proceeded into the mall, I saw a familiar figure that I thought I would never see. Koushiro; The one I had dated 6 months ago. I still had feelings for him. I looked down at my feet and stopped as guilt began to overwhelm my mind. I was having more feelings for Koushiro then Tai at the moment and Sora knew it. I felt her eyes stare at me, as I remained paralysed in fear of losing Tai, but Koushiro as well. 

Well, well Koushiro has showed up. I will explain next chapter where he was, and what happened to Mimi and Koushiro's relationship. I'm so far attempting to update this daily, only during the weekdays. I'm still open to ideas and the such, just don't hesitate to tell me. Later


	4. Giving in

Tai's POV

_Title: _The only lone angel of courage and the comforting princess sincerity

_Chapter 4: _Giving in

_Chapter done: _24/03/08

_Author: _Shadowh3art The Clone

_Rating: _PG-13 to PG-15 (Based on violence and depressive thoughts)

_Genre: _Angst, romance

_Summary: _Tai experiences a fear he's never thought was possible, and becomes distant from the ones he loves; Kari, Matt, Sora, his mom and…Mimi. But one girl wishes to change that. I will use musical references to some songs to add to the atmosphere.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own any lyric of any song quoted from any band. I also do not own or partake with anything of Digimon or it's characters. I use them to make literature.

KoumiLoccness: Well this was originally going to involve Koushiro, so a Koumi WILL be part of it, but it is a Michi. But it's not going to turn out the way you think ;) trust me! The reason why I choose Michi is because their characters are compatible, and I've always been compared to Taichi, only the basketball version. But I do have the looks, brown eyes, dark brown/brown hair, that is always a mess, lanky and quick. I'm persistent and just as hard headed as he is too. Mimi is very much like my current girlfriend, personality wise.

Songs used:

So far away by Staind

Giving in by Adema

* * *

Tai's POV

As we approached the entrance, the doors slid open to reveal an all too familiar figure; Koushiro. We used to be the best of friends. We were best friends until he moved away. He never replied to any of my emails, nor calls. He was a close friend that I thought never existed. And I was right. I saw Matt and Sora staring intently at him. I looked over at Mimi. Her face was almost frozen. Like, as if she was experiencing a flashback. Fear began to shroud my mind, as I looked back at Koushiro.

I felt as if there was a connection…between them. I looked down at my feet. I felt my heart crunch by the fist of Koushiro. I have no chance with the angel I desired to be with. I looked back up, as I felt a tear escape the threshold of my body.

_This is my life , Its not what it was before , All these feelings I've shared , And these are my dreams_

"Hey! Sora and Matt! How are you guys doing…" Koushiro stopped in mid sentence as he saw me and Mimi

He peered into my eyes as he gave a disturbing stare, a stare that I would consider almost 'cold'. I looked down at my feet. My fear was becoming a reality, a reality that has happened before with…Sora. I looked back up at Mimi. She still remained still and frozen.

_That I'd never lived before, somebody shake me cause I, I must be sleeping_

Mimi's POV

I looked at the figure as intently as I could. I couldn't believe my eyes. I looked at him as he began to talk. He didn't notice me. "Hey! Sora and Matt! How are you guys doing…" Koushiro then hesitated as he looked over at Tai and then….me.

I froze instantly. My feelings for Koushiro… they were still there. I couldn't bear to hurt Tai, but… why are these feelings still here. Why, of all people, had it to of been Koushiro? Ohhh…What's wrong with Tai? I can't… "Mimi, it's good to see you!" Added Koushiro, as he walked up to me.

I looked him in the eyes, those solid and stern dark eyes. The same ones that made me fall for him. I couldn't help but talk. "Hi Koushiro! It's been a while. I missed you.!" I replied, as I stiffened up, knowing Tai was going to misinterpret what I had just said.

I felt Tai's presence leave. I didn't want to hurt him… but I didn't want to hurt Koushiro either. I didn't know what to do, so I quickly grabbed Koushiro into the Mall. I didn't know what I was doing anymore.

_Now that we're here, it's so far away, all the struggle we thought was in vain, all the mistakes…_

I walked in as fast as I could, but I'm still not quite sure what I was doing. "Mimi, what are you doing?" Asked Koushiro, as I felt his resistance straining me from dragging him through the several crowds.

Finally I stopped and pulled him close to me and kissed him. _I'm so sorry Tai…I don't want to but… _The kiss felt the same as I felt tears coming from my eyes. I lost him. I lost Tai. I let him down.

Tai's POV

I never, ever thought that I would cry over something like this. I looked up to see Mimi and Koushiro in the distance. Then they did something that crushed my heart and spat it back out; they passionately kissed each over. I couldn't bear it any more. I clenched my fists so tight, they began to turn white. I looked up to see nothing but blurs, of small peach colored blobs. I felt the anger swell over me.

I turned around. "Tai, wait what are you…" I cut Matt off as I began to dash to my car.

I quickly went into my pocket and pulled out the keys. I opened the door as skillfully as I could, jump in and started it up. I saw Matt running up and finally banging on my window, so I rolled it down, as I realized she left her junk in my car. I picked it up and handed it to Matt. "What is all this?" Asked Matt as I felt the first tear escape.

"Mimi…stuff" I answered as I rolled up the window, backed up and drove away.

(Giving in by Adema)

_Will you, walk me, to the edge again, shaking, lonely, and I am drinking again  
Woke up tonight and no one's here with me, I'm giving in to you_

Mimi's POV

Koushiro parted from the lip lock. The looked into the eyes of someone I once loved, but could never show the same feelings like I did before.

_Take me under; I'm giving in to you_

**FLASHBACK ( I am going to do the flash back as multiple journal entries)**

March 12th 2001

Today was a good day. I remember it clearly as a sore toenail, or the last episode of Pokémon. I gained the courage to ask a particular boy out. His name is Koushiro Izumi. He is pretty kawaii! Though he is much of a computer nerd, I don't mind. Koushiro is such a nice person to be with….

April 3rd 2001

Well, I spent a couple of days at the Izumi household. I felt somewhat odd being there, but my parents were gone, so they offered to let me come to their place since they had heard we were going out. The thing that kind of worried me was that Koushiro spent a lot of time on his comp and never spent time with me… he only came out when he was hungry, needed a break from whatever he was working on or needed to use the bathroom. I became scared…

_I'm dying tonight  
I'm giving in to you_

April 29th 2001

Fear is all I feel. I love Koushiro. I love him so much, but I feel neglected. I'm inferior to his computers. I feel so useless. We haven't kissed yet. Nor, now that I think of it, will we ever kiss…

_Watch me crumble  
I'm giving in to you_

June 3rd 2001

I couldn't bear it anymore. I feel so empty inside. I know Koushiro is trying so hard but I know he isn't ready for a relationship yet. I just wish we could work. I told him that right now, the best thing for us is to wait. Wait until the day he matures. Then possibly, we can make this work… I love you Koushiro… he comforted me when my dad was gone. He had never been there, my dad I mean. I love you Koushiro, I just hope I don't break your heart…

_I'm crying tonight  
I'm giving in to you_

**End Flash back**

"Meems, I'm so sorry about the past." Began Koushiro, as he evidently blushed.

I looked into those solid eyes that had always made me melt. I couldn't resist them. I decided to put Tai in the past and put Koushiro above all. I smiled as I looked at him. But the feelings for Tai, still tingled in the back of my head. " Koushiro…I love you… I'm sorry I left you but I want 'us' to work. I want us to be happy." I openly lied to him.

_Was I using Koushiro as a scapegoat for my feelings with Tai?_ I looked back at the entrance. I grabbed Koushiro's hand and brought him towards Sora. I didn't see Tai. I didn't see Matt. Only Sora. She looked over at me, with I face of comfort and disbelief. I looked away, feeling ashamed. I couldn't look at her. _Why the hell did I do this to Tai? Why did I have to? _"He left…" Added a short-winded Matt, holding my belongings.

I looked down at my feet. My selfish attitude has hurt another person. "Me and Sora are going to go buy what we need to buy, then we'll meet ya at the entrance." Added Matt, as he handed me my iPod, my cell phone and purse.

Matt stared at me, as I fully understood the glare he gave me; _what the hell did you do that for? Shouldn't you talk to him?_

Tai's POV

I rubbed my eyes once more. I have to. I can't afford to get in a car accident tonight. I need to be strong. I need to be strong, because I have courage, the courage that everyone else dwelled upon me to have. But my chest felt so heavy.

_Caught up, in life  
Losing all my friends_

I stopped at the four-way intersection, as I noticed a familiar figure walking across the street. It was Kari. I honked at her, as she waved and walked over. She must have been just starting to walk home, as she was heading in the direction of our place. She opened the door and got in. As she closed the door, the light turned green. "Tai; where's Mimi?" She politely asked, as I tried to smile.

My smile was short lived. It quickly turned into a grin then a serious stare. I couldn't stop thinking of her; the smell of…strawberries was so intoxicating, and the way her eyes sparkled, it was unimaginable. " I don't know, Kari. I just don't…" I replied, as once more I landed another red light.

_Ha, I knew it was going to happen. _"HuH? What do ya mean Tai? I don't get it?" Demanded Kari as she looked at me, as I felt the lone tear escape my eye.

I begin to shake. I feel my emotions stir once more. _Why did she do what she do what she did to me? It doesn't make any sense. _"Kari, if I knew that, I would tell you. But…" I answered as I looked over at her questionable face, and then to the dashboard.

I quickly open the compartment and pull out a pack of cigarettes I bought the other day. Kari looked a little shocked. "Tai, since when did you start smoking?" Kari asked bluntly as I felt ashamed as to what I was doing.

I placed a hand in my pocket as I whipped out a small lighter. I lit one up and inhaled. The taste of a thousands dangerous chemicals filled my lungs. The smell was almost… relaxing. I pulled into of the apartment building.

_Family has tried, to heal all my addictions_

I remember the first day I took the first inhale of a cigarette. It was disgusting at first, but it helped me calm down from failing a test. I watched as Kari exited the car. She said she'd meet me at the apartment. I simply nodded. I turned off the vehicle; as I didn't want eat up any more gas. I looked up, as the heartache was setting in my chest, like an evil parasite. I guess I was crying the whole time, because I went to look at myself, and noticed my eyes were bloodshot and there was tear residue left as red streaks down my face. I looked away in defeat.

I took another inhale of the cigarette, as I felt pain consume myself. I laid my head upon the steering wheel, as I reflected what had happened and if I had done anything to heart her. I thought has hard as I could, as I began to here a high-pitched siren, echoing in the distance. It came closer and closer. I only ignored it. I noticed that the coldness of the night was setting in, as the cigarette smoke left it's steam imprints on the windows. I took the keys out of the car, opened the door and locked and began walking up to the building, as I saw an ambulance and a police car pull up beside the entrance. "Oh great, another person got hurt or shot." I muttered to myself as I watched intently.

I looked closer and I saw Kari. She was crying, but why? I ran up even closer and noticed grandmother Hana. She was standing next to Kari. I threw away the cigarette as I took my last puff off of it. I ran up to where Kari and Grand-ma was. "What's going on?" I asked as I watched the paramedics take a female figure on the stretcher, into the back of the ambulance.

"It's mom," began Kari, as she looked at me through her sorrowful eyes stained of the saline liquid, "She had a heart attack…"

I felt my chest overwhelm my body. I felt the pain almost rip through my chest. _First Mimi, now mom? What did I do wrong? _Tai watched as he saw his lifeless mother finish load into the ambulance as she reached towards me.

* * *

_This chapter was a bit rushed, and could be re-written. Once I get some feed back, and some advice and hints, I will re-edit. Those Koumi fans out there, I will explain in 'more depth' on how they became an item, but for now this is all I could think of. And this story isn't going to be what some think it is. Be ready for drama, heart-ache and 'sweet emotion' as this fic will surprise most. _


	5. Mexico

This is going to be a recap chapter, on why Mimi and Tai were going out, and how they became distant since the digital world

_Title: _The only lone angel of courage and the comforting princess sincerity

_Chapter 5: _Mexico

_Chapter done: _24/03/08

_Author: _Shadowh3art The Clone

_Rating: _PG-13 to PG-15 (Based on violence and depressive thoughts)

_Genre: _Angst, romance

_Summary: _Tai experiences a fear he's never thought was possible, and becomes distant from the ones he loves; Kari, Matt, Sora, his mom and…Mimi. But one girl wishes to change that. I will use musical references to some songs to add to the atmosphere.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own any lyric of any song quoted from any band. I also do not own or partake with anything of Digimon or it's characters. I use them to make literature.

Songs used:

Mexico by Incubus

This is going to be a recap chapter, on why Mimi and Tai were going out, and how they became distant since the digital world. I know people are a little 'confuzzled' but I will explain, just gimme time. Here it is. Also, Do not expect maybe a few more chapters. I will be ' revamping them'. I read them now and I'm like, whoa, what the hell was I writing about, and why did I make the first three chapters all based on the same day? Hmmm

Normal POV

**Flashback**

As the second wave of Digidestined; Kari, TK, Miyako, Daisuke, Ken and Iori defeated Diaboromon, it seemed the two worlds, the reality and Digi-world, began to drift slowly apart. It was sad to see all their partners disappear. But they had, or they would be stuck in the real world, unable to help theirs. The original eight digidestined and the second wave digidestined all had to let go of them, never to see them again.

Immediately after this incident, Mimi was the first to drown out her sorrow by completely moving to America. For years she left almost no traces of her existence. Tai began focusing on his career as a businessman. He wanted to do detective work, or be in charge of a multi-million dollar company, so he began focusing on his career and less with his friends. Slowly he began distant around those he once knew, except for Kari, Sora and Matt. Tai practically forgot Mimi and only vaguely remembers her, as Mimi can still rememeber him. His build, his cologne, his smile, his soft touch. It was almost too much for her. During these times, Tai had his eyes only set on Sora, but Matt began planting his seed and watering it, way before Tai even started to dig a hole to put his in. Before he knew it, he knew he had no chance.

Tai began to think of someone through out his college years. Her hair smelled intoxicating to him. It was almost unimaginable. Her innocent and bright smile, her chocolate eyes that almost seemed to hypnotize him, her slender figure that drove Tai almost insane. He began dream about her frequently, and Tai was having trouble trying to get asleep, until he addressed the matter with Matt and Sora, two of his closest friends. They began thinking about who it may be, when Sora chimed in who it was.

Sora began calling Mimi, one of the original old digidestined, and explained to her that someone still had feelings. Mimi was happy, but told Sora about her current relationship with Koushiro. Mimi didn't want to hurt Koushiro, so she obligated to stay with him, even though he was neglecting her. Finally push came to shove and Mimi couldn't bear it anymore. She packed up her bags and her family did as well as Mr. Tachikawa had another job interview with his old company. He never hesitated, as he knew Mimi wasn't as happy as she was back in Japan. With out delay, he, his wife and Mimi all packed and left for Tokyo. Mimi felt a little sad once more, leaving behind Michael and William. They were two really good friends of hers that she met in the digital world. But she knew that they would move on. They both had so many friends. She believed in them. She believed that they would make it through life and find that special someone that could fill in the empty spots of their lives.

When Sora explained to Tai that Mimi was coming back, he had totally forgot whom she was. He tried his hardest, but all that remained in his head was a silhouette of a nameless girl. The girl that drove him wild, and gave him a comforting vibe that even his sister or mother couldn't give him. When Tai kept ignoring the fact that Mimi was coming as he tried to ignore 'one of Sora's friends', and attempting to focus on his silhouetted girl that haunted the back of his mind, until Sora showed Tai a picture of Mimi. At that moment, all Tai could do was stare. He'd stare blankly at the picture, as the silhouette revealed herself as Mimi. It was Mimi dancing and frolicking around in his head. He even slightly remembered her from the younger days of their childhood (Back in the digital world from summer camp). He smiled as he told Sora, "I promise that I will treat this woman like a princess of serenity. And I promise to be her lone angel of courage. Together, I hope we can make this last." Explained Tai, as he smiled at Sora, who exchanged the look and smiled herself.

After several weeks of moving from America to Tokyo, Mimi and her family had finally settled in. She began hanging back out with most of her friends, like Miyako, Sora, Kari, Matt, Jyou, TK and Tai. SO after a couple of weeks, and Ken, Izzy and Daisuke returned from their respectful courses in community college, they all decided to have a reunion at Heighton View Terrace park, where they all saw and experienced the first ever Digimon battle between Greymon and Parrotmon. During this event, Tai grew enough courage to ask Mimi the question he's been waiting to ask; "Mimi, could I take you out on a date?" Asked Tai, as he cautiously whispered it in her ear.

She began to blush as the warmness of his breath made her almost melt. "Yes, Taichi, I will!" She whispered back in his ear, as he blushed at her warmness emitted from her breath.

But in the background was a disgruntled Koushiro, as he knew then and now that he had to fight for Mimi. Because, he still had feelings for her, even though he messed up.

**End Flashback**

Tai's POV

I woke up the next day sleeping in the small, metal-framed chair that was located outside of mom's room. The doctors were in diagnosing the cause of her heart attack. Kari sat next to me, still looking down at her feet with a frown that could almost make anyone want to cry. I looked next to Kari to see our grandmother in tears. I knew she has heart broken to see her daughter, mom, suffer from a heart attack. I know it's because of what had happened to dad, and how he left. I just wish… I heard incoming footsteps, and then the door closed behind one of the doctors. I looked up as he smiled. "Well, I've got good news for you people! Laura is going to be fine, but I think it's best that she rest for a bit. You can visit her tomorrow. I suggest you people get some rest. You all look exhausted. I would've let you people in to see your mother /daughter, but she is resting for a while and won't be up for a while." Explained the scientific doctor, who looked all too familiar.

I looked out the window to see the sunlight bouncing in. It must be noon, at least. I looked closer at the nametag, and it read Kido. I looked closer and noticed very many similar facial features of Jyou. It has been almost a year since I've seen him. "Jyou is that you?" I asked as I stood up.

The doctor stopped in his footsteps. "Tai, Taichi Yagami! I knew it was you, but I wasn't quite sure!" Began Jyou, as he turned around to greet me with a handshake, "How has it been? Besides this incident happening?"

I looked up at him and smiled with a phoney one. I had to hide, didn't I? I don't want to bring people into my own personal matters. I knew he picked up on it, as he smiled back. "Listen, Tomorrow I got a split shift, so how about you pick me up here, so we can have a coffee or something. I've been meaning to talk to you about a lot of things, but work is work, I guess!" Began Jyou, as he smiled brightly.

I could tell Jyou was a different person altogether. He certainly has changed since back in the digital world. "Sure! Notta problem Jyou! Plus, I need to talk to someone other then Matt and Sora. They're just a little…one sided." I replied, as I smiled back at him.

"Sure not a problem, Tai, but I got to go. I have a patient with a urinary infection. Oh, how life throws problems my way!" Sweat dropped Jyou, as I began to laugh.

I smiled, as I took Kari and my grandmother out of the hospital and to my car. I drove them in silence, as they remained silent as well. I was a bit unsettled, as the silence continued even when we arrived home.

I opened the door as I looked upon an empty apartment. I saw the vacancy brought upon by the absence of Mom. She always gave our place 'life'. I miss her nagging. I miss her complaining about how the dishes aren't being done. I sat at the table, as I watched Kari slum to her bedroom, and shut the door. I looked down as I felt that I should comfort her. I should be there for her, but… "Tai, dear, don't worry, I'll take care of Kari." Began Grandma, as she handed me a cup of tea.

_(Mexico by Incubus)_

You could see me reaching  
So why couldn't you have  
Met me halfway

I looked up at her and smiled at here weakly, as she smiled back down at me and placed her old hand upon my face. "I know your feeling some heart-ache. It's to be expected. It's life. Life is full of surprises. But you can't let them get you down. You need to stand firm on your feet, and be strong, so others can be strong as well. Courage is a virtue, and I know your full of it, you just need to get over your fears, that's all!" Explained, Grandma, as she took her hand off my face then proceeded to Kari's room.

I heard a knock then the door slowly opened to reveal a bawling Kari. I began thinking about what she had said. I stood up from the table and walked into my messy room. Clothes were scattered all over the area, and leftovers lay among the floor and on my desks and bookshelf. To me, this felt like 'home'. I walked sullenly over to my computer to check and see if anyone was online. I noticed 'MiYaKo 3's Ken-kun' was online and 'TK luv ya KARI!' was online as well. But I noticed a message from 'MimI –c0m0rt1ng pr1nc3ss'. I opened it up, and there was a long message;

'MimI –c0m0rt1ng pr1nc3ss'(7:45pm):ummmm, im sorry Tai. i dint mean to do that 2 u. i dont know why i did what i

did. im still at a lost for wordz on what had happened. i truly loved u, Tai …i just have feelinz 4 Koushro still…im still lost… im so sorry…ill never speak to you again… im so sorry Taichi, and i understand if u dont want 2 forgive me…

You could see me bleeding  
But you could not put  
Pressure on the wound

_You only think about yourself  
You only think about yourself  
You'd better bend before I go  
On the first train to Mexico_

Mimi's POV

I just had a refreshing bath, and began drying my hair for High school tomorrow. _I'm so sorry Tai… but I can't just now…But I love you…_Then I snapped out of my trance. I felt my hair become extremely hot as the blow drier remained in the same spot for quite some time. I turned of the damn blow drier, as I slammed it on the ground. My anger began to flush my cheeks, as I felt like crying. I immediately got up and walked over to my bed, as my eyes felt like pouring the sad liquids of sorrow. Before I could begin, I heard MSN's ditto resonate at my computer, telling me that there was a message. I looked, and the contact read 'YagamI-Loneangelofcourage'. I hesitated to open it, until I click it out of curiosity. It read;

'YagamI-Loneangelofcourage'(10:31pm) : Listen, I understand wat u mean. I dont care. Right now, im dealing with my mother n tha hospital. She had a heart attack. The doctors say she is fine, but my grandmother said it wasnt. She could leave us anytime. They say it has something to do with stress and second hand smoke. But, it be best… I g2g…

You could see me breathing  
But you still kept  
Your hand over my mouth  
You could feel me seething  
But you just turned  
Your nose up in the air

I sank back into my chair. I wanted to cry. How could I hurt Tai? I shut off the monitor, as I quickly changed into my pink and white-stripped pyjamas. I threw my dirty clothes in the hamper located next to my bed. I lay on top of my bed, as I stared out of the window and gazed into the night's endless infinity, and the glowing stars wondering to myself, what am I getting myself into?

You only think about yourself  
You only think about yourself  
You'd better bend before I go  
On the first train to Mexico


	6. Crush 'em

Mimi's POV

_Title: _The only lone angel of courage and the comforting princess sincerity

_Chapter 6: _Crush'em

_Chapter done: _25/03/08

_Author: _Shadowh3art The Clone

_Rating: _PG-13 to PG-15 (Based on violence and depressive thoughts)

_Genre: _Angst, romance

_Summary: _Tai experiences a fear he's never thought was possible, and becomes distant from the ones he loves; Kari, Matt, Sora, his mom and…Mimi. But one girl wishes to change that. I will use musical references to some songs to add to the atmosphere.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own any lyric of any song quoted from any band. I also do not own or partake with anything of Digimon or it's characters. I use them to make literature.

Tai's POV

" TAI! It's 8:52! You're going to be very late!" Yelled an older voice, as I rolled to face my clock.

The LED lights read 8:50am 'Ha, your off by a few minutes!' I quickly muttered to myself. I crawled from under the blankets to my floor, as I stretched out my arms and legs as far as I could stretch them out. I stood up as it dawned on me. Mom. She was still in the hospital.

I stood for a few minutes as I gathered my thoughts. I looked around a slowly picked up a pair of FUBU cargo jeans and a black slogan T-shirt, boxers and socks and walked off to the bathroom.

After I finished rejuvenating from a nice shower, I grabbed a few pieces of fruit and a sandwich that Grandma made the previous night. I took it, slipped on my shoes, grabbed my brown book bag and took off for school.

The walk was refreshing. I took my time, as I looked down at my watch. It read 9:04am. _Aw crap! I'm going to be late, again! _I took off running as the school was only a few blocks away, and arrived panting and huffing. The run actually felt relieving. I quickly jogged up the stairs as I saw the kids inside the school scattering to their proper classes. I entered the school, as the halls were just clearing out with students. _I just love Mondays…_

I walked to my first class, as I saw the door closed. _Great another detention. _

_(Crush'em by Megadeth)_

Enter the arena and hit the lights  
Step up now you're in for a ride

I opened the door as Mr. Inoue stared intently at me. "Mr. Yagami, I will see you after class. Have some homework." He stated, as he wrote my name down under the detention list.

_this is war, ain't no fun and games  
we get it up, you go down in flames_

I sat down next to Matt, as I tried to pay attention to what was being taught.

Party time, going down  
you better not mess us around

During lunch, Matt, Sora, Daisuke, Miyako, Takeru, Kari and Mimi all sat at a table. I was wondering what was up. Normally when we sat all together, something was up. "Hey guys, sup?" I asked as energetically as I could, trying to push the sadness of mom into the back of my mind.

"Nothing really, just talking about how freakin' late you were this morning" Laughed Matt, as a few giggles were heard from the others.

I felt myself blush a little. I tired to laugh to not feel stupid, but it didn't work. "Hey, Meems, whats'up?" Yelled a familiar voice, as we all turned to face him.

Koushiro was running towards us, as the thought began to enter my mind. I pushed it aside as well. I wanted to be happy for them. I don't want to hurt them. "Hey Koushiro!" I waved back, being the fool that I am.

I know this caught him off guard a little, but he didn't mind as he smiled back. I looked around as I saw only six seats. I decided to take this upon myself. I looked up at Koushiro as he was trying to figure out how he was going to sit. "Hey, you can have my chair! I'll find another buddy!" I lied as I smiled and stood up and pointed to the chair.

"Thanks, Tai, but why?" Asked Koushiro as I think he caught on to my aggression.

"Uhhh… No reason, but I figured you wanted to talk to Mimi, and since I was only going to eat my lunch and leave, you can take it!" I replied, as Koushiro only shrugged and sat down.

I opened my eyes to see a stern stare from both Sora and Matt, and shifted their attention back to the table. I walked off in silence, ignoring the glances of Mimi, Kari, Matt and Sora.

After school

The last bell just rang as I made my way to Mr. Inoue's classroom. I knocked as he told me to enter. "Sorry, Mister Inoue. I've got homework, so how long do I have to be here?" I asked as I propped my book bag on top of my desk, and taking out the catastrophe of a binder.

"Actually, tai, this isn't what I wanted to talk to you about. I've heard what has happened." He replied as he stood up and slowly walked over.

I froze. _Huh? What is this loony brain talkin' about, He heard what? _"I know, Tai, that your mother is in the hospital, recovering from a heart attack. The main reason why I asked you to stay was, both your sister and your grandmother came to me advising yours and your sister's mother's accident." Began Mr. Inoue, as he took off his round glasses and looked Tai in the eyes.

_I'm not suffering. I'm not hurting inside. I'm fine, just shaken up, but I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle! _I kept repeating this to myself, but nothing would come out. I just look away with the saddened face of defeat. I couldn't look at him. I can't bawl. I'm strong. I'm the courageous one. People would disown me if I cried. "Tai, I know what your doing. You're freezing on the inside. Your showing what they call a shell of what your true self is. You keep hiding and you'll only hurt your self, and lose the friends that you value the most. I don't want you to lose that. You don't want to hurt yourself anymore then you have." He explained, as the words continued to stir up my emotions.

I then found the strength to fend it off. "Actually, Mr. Inoue, I'm fine. I've gotten over it . Mom maybe hurt but, I know she'll be fine, so no need to be upset over it," Damn, I'm a bad liar, "plus if I'm sad, what kind of impression would I give to Kari? I want to be there to comfort her, not scare her."

Mr. Inoue shook his head. "I agree, Tai. But please take my word on this; if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here. I'm not the usually pain-in-the-but teacher who ALWAYS hounds at you because your late, I've also taken psychology and I know how to help people during these times. Ok, you can go!" He added as he smiled and put his hand out, as if to expect a handshake.

I smiled as I threw my hand out and shook it as well. I quickly ran out and gathered my belongings from my locker that I would definitely need for homework.

the stakes are rich, take a hit or stay  
the price is high, someone's gonna pay

After a light jog home, I arrived with out much effort. I walked in, and Kari was getting ready to come out. "Tai! The gang and me are going out! How about…" I cut off Kari, as I took my shoes off, "Sorry, I gotta do a project. Sorry. If I finish later, I'll call ya and you guys know, ok?"

She nodded, as she seemed to be a bit upset. I looked up to see Grandma there behind Kari, as Kari Rushed down the hall, and the door closing slowly behind her. I dashed for my room as I threw my book bag on the ground, and fell onto my bed. I stared at the ceiling intensely, hoping that answers would form. The pain now filled my chest. The thought of mom not being there was frightening. I didn't realize it till then. I felt like if I lose her, I'd lose all of my family. I sat up, and smiled. _Man, what am I doing? I can't just be the one who's all depressed over this. I gotta do something. _I exited my room, with a new sense of morality in my mind.

"Hey, Grandma, where did Kari go?" I asked her as she was already cooking something on the stove.

"I'm pretty sure Kari and her friends are at the soccer field by the high school. Why?" She questioned, as she smiled and looked at me.

"I need to make things better again!" I replied as I grabbed my soccer cleats and pads knowing that it was soccer night.

Mimi's POV

"Kari, where's Tai?" I asked questionably, as she just arrived.

"He had to do…ummm… a project I think. I think he's just depressed about something." She added as she looked up at me with her serious eyes.

I knew right away what she meant by that gesture, and there is nothing I can do now. I made a mistake I can't change. I watched Matt, as he started to count people. We were going to have a soccer scrimmage. "Ok, so theres Me, Sora, Mimi, Daisuke, Iori, Miyako, Ken, TK, Kari, Jyou and Koushiro. Hmmm the teams will be uneven…" Matt was cut off by Daisukes impatience.

"No they won't! put me and Ken on the same team with the fewest players, and it should be fair!" Added Daisuke as he nodded towards Ken.

Ken only smiled and laughed. "Well, Dai, It would be fair, but considering you and me are the best on the league, It would be one sided. We need Tai to be here, then the teams will be fair!" Replied Ken, as everyone nodded in agreement.

Dai looked down at his feet, as his plan failed of winning another game. "You always hafta ruin my plans!"

"Ok Sora and Ken are team captains. Those who disagree say nil!" Added Miyako, as no one responded, except for Dai who was still a little angry.

"Ok," began Sora, as she placed her hand up to her mouth to think a little on whom she should choose, "I think I will choose, Koushiro!"

"Alright! Good choice, Sora!" Replied Koushiro as he walked by Sora and high-fived her.

"Okay, My turn!" began Ken, as he looked at everyone intently, "I choose Matt!"

"Good one!" Replied Matt, as he walked over to Ken.

Soras then choose TK, Kari, and Mimi, while Ken Took Iori, Jyou, Miyako and Daisuke. I walked over to Sora's team, as we heard a distant cry in the distance. "Hey! Guys, wait up! Don't forget about me!"

Heads I win, tails you lose  
out of my way I'm coming through  
roll the dice don't think twice  
and we crush, crush 'em

I turned my head as I saw him. Tai. He was here. My heart began to flutter, but guilt also took over some of my heart. The setting sun was perfect as it identified his big chocolate hair, and it showed up more like the original brown colour it was. I looked over as Daisuke began to sweat. "Listen, ken we may be the best in the league, but no one can compare to this guy, we lost already. Let's just quit!" Added Dai, as he sat on the ground, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, c'mon Dai! Cheer up! We have… Ken!" Miyako said in a joking manner.

"Haha, very funny!"

I looked upon the boy that was quickly changing his footwear. He looked all right, and seemed to be in good cheer, but still I wish.

_Looking for trouble, now you've found it  
you're a drum and we're gonna pound it_

Last one standing wins the fight  
hear us scream and shout all night  
down on the floor and eat the grit  
this is gonna hurt a little bit

Heads I win, tails you lose  
out of my way I'm coming through  
roll the dice don't think twice  
and we crush, crush 'em

Now we lay you down to rest  
you'll never be more than second best  
step inside you're in for a ride  
and we crush, crush 'em

Don't need reason, don't want names  
just a John Doe to put to shame  
step aside let me explain  
the name of the game is pain

Now we've found you


	7. Hold on

Tai's POV

_Title: _The only lone angel of courage and the comforting princess sincerity

_Chapter 1: _Too Bad

_Chapter done: _20/03/08

_Author: _Shadowh3art The Clone

_Rating: _PG-13 to PG-15 (Based on violence and depressive thoughts)

_Genre: _Angst, romance

_Summary: _Tai experiences a fear he's never thought was possible, and becomes distant from the ones he loves; Kari, Matt, Sora, his mom and…Mimi. But one girl wishes to change that. I will use musical references to some songs to add to the atmosphere.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own any lyric of any song quoted from any band. I also do not own or partake with anything of Digimon or it's characters. I use them to make literature.

Hold on by Limpbizkit

Betrayed me by Adema

Tai's POV

Finally the game ended as the sun began setting. The score was 6-4 in favour for our team. Ken and Daisuke were unable to keep up with my athleticism. When we all decided to end the game, Sora, TK and Kari all shook my hand, but I remained quiet as I could, as I looked over at Koushiro and Mimi. Both looked happy. I quickly began taking off my gear as I switched footwear and began walking home.

Back at home, the atmosphere was rather…dull, unlike the walls that screamed in many metallic colours in between the wallpapers borders. I sank into the chair as I grabbed the TV remote. I turned on the Television, as I flicked through the usual 100+ channels that satellite had to offer, but nothing was on worthwhile watching. I immediately stood up, as the smell of some unknown ancient recipe that Grandma knew filled my nostrils, in turn making my stomach growl, which was a little weird; I didn't feel hungry or the need to eat. I ignored the smell as I walked into my room to notice a message from Meems. With one look at it, I ignored it. The thoughts of the game came back, as I took a seat on the computer chair, holding my hair as it played over in my own head.

(**flashback)**

"Hey Sora, pass it here!" I yelled as I waved at her, notifying her that I was wide open.

She barely deked past Daisuke, as he tried to tackle her. She lobbed the ball in the air. It landed perfect in the curve of my foot, as I saw an approaching Ken attempt to rush me. With a few movements with my legs and feet, I finally got past the navy blue haired boy, as he staggered to stay on his feet. I looked over to my right to see Koushiro running all-alone. He was wide open, but he also had the worst shot out of anyone, including Mimi. At least Sora at taught her how to kick the ball properly. I rushed forward as Jyou remained behind with Miyako in net. Jyou had definitely been working out, as he was able to keep up with me, Daisuke, Sora and Ken. He tried his best to psyche me out with his pressuring feet, making it almost impossible for me to guess which way to go. I decided to lob the ball up in the air to myself as Koushiro began to furiously yell.

(Betrayed me by Admea)

_I watched you change, and never knew I trusted you, and fell apart again That you would be, Like all the rest You were so true, too good to be true_

As the ball suspended itself in mid-air, I quickly jumped up and head butted it past Jyou, as I zoomed past him, as he knew I finally got past him successfully. "TAI! Over here! No one is on me!" Yelled Koushiro, as I saw the anger in his eyes almost jump out and singe his hair.

I ignored him, as I juggled the ball between my feet. Miyako was approaching, as I readied myself to take a power shot, but smiled as I had another plan. As she braced her self for an impact, I faked the shot and kicked a little to the side, as she was about to dive, I lunged my leg out to lob it over her hands, as she dove right into me, knocking me flat off of my feet. I kept watching the ball as it slowly hit the ground and barely rolled past the goal line as Jyou JUST missed it.

_So depressed, I'm your slave_

"Good job, Tai!" Bellowed Sora as she raised her arms in victory!

I looked back at Koushiro, who stared at me intensely. "Nice passing Tai, why don't you use a little team work?" muttered Koushiro as he folded his arms and looked down at me.

_I cannot change the fact, that you're not coming back Betrayed me You're not the one, to be trusted with my love You're not the one, who should be trusted with my love_

I smiled out of selfish-ness and irritation. "Listen, Izzy," I began, as he hated to be called Izzy, " for one, you have the worst shot out of anyone. Two, you're a fullback; your supposed to stay at the other end and three you're unbelievable!"

He looked at me with confused eyes. "What are you talking about, Tai?"

"What I'm talking about is her…" I shrieked, as I viciously pointed at Mimi, who was next to Sora.

_Betrayed me I hate to fight, that's not what I want I had to leave, so I could breathe You were so true, too good to be true I trusted you, and fell apart again_

Koushiro began to clench his fists, as I looked over at Mimi. She raised her hand over her mouth, as she blushed and looked away. I looked down at my feet, as I heard a commotion and Matt yell out Izzy's name. I looked up as I closed my eyes. "If your going to hit me, make sure you kill me."

Izzy froze instantly, as he cocked his arm back. He looked into my eyes, as he slowly lowered his arm. He walked over to Mimi as she grabbed his arm and pulled him into a kiss. "Listen Tai, don't let her get to you. She's obviously not worth the breath…" Added Matt, as he patted my shoulder.

"It's not that, Matt…" I answered, as I turned away and resentfully walked over to my normal shoes, as everyone remained a little more then quiet.

(**End flashback)**

I still can't believe it. It haunted me. Her look on her was that of a lost puppy or a hidden guilt. I wasn't quite sure, nor did I care. I know Kari was worried as the whole time we walked back with Matt, Sora and Takeru; I was unreachable. I felt the tear, but it never dropped. It sank heavy into my heart, as if it was something beyond my limit to hold up, especially since mom… I looked over at Grandma, as she continued to stir the pot, as if stirring was the only motion she was capable of doing. I walked over to her, as I looked at her face. Tears soiled her face. Something was wrong. I needed to know. "Grandma…what's wrong?" I asked as I awaited an answer.

She stopped stirring, and looked over at me with her sage eyes, as every wrinkle among her face had a story to tell. She tried her best to smile, but failed miserably as she finally spoke. "Tai, it's your mom…she's no longer with us…she passed away twenty minutes ago…" She spoke as if her world had just crashed.

I couldn't catch my breath. It was impossible. She couldn't of died. She'd promise Kari and me that she would be there for us. That she would be there when we needed her, when we had our children, when we got married. She couldn't have died. There is no possible way. I don't believe it. I turned around right away, as I heard a gasp and saw two scared and shaking eyes that belonged to Kari. She was almost frozen as her limbs began shaking as her breathing became heavy. "Kari…" I whispered as I tried to soothe her.

I reached over and slowly place my arms around her head, as I felt her breathing still felt heavy. Finally in a matter of seconds the tears began to pour down her slim face, as she gripped my soccer jersey as tight as she could, as her gently and kind warmth turned into lukewarm sorrow and anger. Kari began to fall to the ground, as I lowered myself to embrace and make the pain less hurtful. I didn't want her to feel the pain of loss. I wanted to bear it for her. I wanted to take it from her body, and place it in mine; she's always looking out for others, but never for herself.

I looked up at the ceiling as she wrapped her arms around my torso, why am I not crying? Why am I not feeling any emotions at all?

Mimi's POV

When Koushrio walked me home, I thought long and hard about why I chose Koushiro over Tai. Although I felt the bond with, I knew it was too good to be true. It showed at the soccer game. He wasn't ready for any relationship at all. He wasn't ready for one because he was still immature, but still. It seems like I'm not giving him a good enough answer. I opened my room as I took off my pink soccer jersey, and felt the cold air breathe through my white tank top. Sweat began to chill as it made my entire body shake as the goose pimples popped up.

(Hold on by Limpbizkit)

_You keep your distance,  
I cant deny you.  
I got the feeling, cant satisfy you.  
I got your picture on the wall.  
I got the picture while Im gone._

I looked over at the picture of all twelve of us. I stared intently at Tai's courageous smile, as it was a reminder or reassurance that everything was going to be fine. I smiled at him, but Koushiro's smile seemed to glow brighter. I truly did love him more. Or did I? Am I making a mistake? No, I can't be. I sat at the edge of my neatly made bed, as I looked down at my legs to see the stains of brown and green from the soccer game. The sight of dirt and grass stains always made me remind me of Tai, since I was on the Cheerleading squad, and he was on the football team. We'd always see each other but never speak a word. We were scared, and never thought we would get along.

_You keep your wishes, (keep you wishes)  
Ill keep my feelings.  
There goes along the one that kept me breathing.  
duet Im waiting for you,  
I know your leaving.  
duet I still adore you.  
You never need me._

I looked over as I took my rushed bun of hair and loosened it, as it fell back down to my shoulders. Koushiro was the one for me. I needed to talk to Tai. I needed to hear his comforting voice. I still want to be friends. I want to know that I don't hate him; it's just my feelings for Koushiro are stronger. I pick up the phone as I began dialling the Kamiya residence. The phone rang a few times, as I stood back up and proceeded to my small table, with a few stuffed animals and the picture of my friends. "…Hello…" replied a weak voice, which at first didn't seem so recognizable.

_Hold on.  
Ive found another way to let you go, away.  
Hold on.  
Youve find another way to play my soul, away._

"…Tai is that you?" I demanded as the voice seemed to be troubled or suffering from something, and I wasn't quite sure what from either.

_The things you told me,  
To hear you speak.  
Im burning slowly,  
Im growing weak._

"Mimi…what do ya want?" Snapped the chocolate browned haired boy, as I shot back from the phone, more then a little scared.

_You bring me close to, yes, the day,  
Yes the days a million miles away.  
Why cant you hear me?  
Why cant I see you?_

I put the phone back up to my face as I felt being friends with Tai was at all impossible. "Nothing. I just wanted to talk." I began as I hesitated as I heard someone crying in the background.

"Well listen; I don't want to talk. I don't want to talk to anyone. You have no clue Mimi, what my life is like now. You don't you don't know about my father, you don't know about Kari's sickness, and you don't know about…moms death… JUST BUZZ OFF!" Screamed Tai, as the sound of a dead line echoed in the void of the receiver.

Fear overwhelmed me. I didn't what to say. I was scared motionless. His mother was dead? I heard she was in the hospital, but…he probably never wants to talk to me again. I drowned my head in the pillow as I fell onto my bed, when I realized Koushiro saying that he was going to see Tai…

Tai's POV

The thought of her calling really sickened me, as I turned to face an even more scared Kari. I tried to say a few words to comfort her, as she got up and ran away. I looked down at myself, feeling ashamed. I knew I shouldn't have answered the phone. Not too long after the doorbell rang. I walked over to the door, as I opened the door to reveal Koushiro, who looked rather angry. "Tai, we need to speak." Grunted Koushiro as he stared at me with his eyes of fiery rage.

His look was…bothering me. "What do you want?" I demanded as I folded my arms across my chest.

"I want you to leave Koushiro!" I quietly spoke, as I looked down at my feet.

_Hold on.  
Ive found another way to let you go, away.  
Hold on.  
Youve find another way to play my soul, away._

I clenched my fists as tight as I could as the anger filled my entire body. "I'm not leaving until I get some answers from you! You've change, Tai. Ever since Mimi moved back, you gave me shit…" But before I could let him finish speaking, I lost total control of myself, as I through a nice hook, and caught his left side of his face and sent him back a few feet.

_Hold on._

"I'm warning you, Koushiro, get the hell out of my place!" I threatened, as I jumped on top of the fallen figure, and gripped his collar tightly as clenched his teeth together.

_Hold on._

"Hit me, Tai, just hit and see what that exactly proves. Just hit so your sister can see how much of a monster you are." Smirked Koushiro, as a clenched my fists tighter and squinted as hard as I could as my fist crashed into his face.

_Hold on._

"Tai, stop it! Your going to kill Koushiro!" yelled Matt's voice in the background.

_Hold on._

I ignored it, as I looked at his semi-bloody face. I smirked at him. "You think your some tough guy that can push me around, and take everything away from me? DO YOU?" I yelled, as I felt Matt hand try and grab my shoulder, but shifted my attention and jabbed his face as he fell back.

"TAI! Yelled Sora, as she ran over to Matt.

I raised my fist as Koushiro squinted his eyes. Such worthless crap! He's probably going pee himself or cry! Good for him. As I was going to land my punch, I felt a resistance. It began holding me back. My strength was completely held back. I took my other hand and swung at the target, but the person I saw and sent flying back wasn't who I'd thought it was.

_The things you told me,  
To hear you speak.  
Im burning slowly,  
Im growing weak.  
You bring me close to, yes, the day,  
Yes the days a million miles away.  
Why cant you hear me?  
Why cant I see you?  
And I dont understand what keeps me breathing.  
Im waiting for you.  
I know youre leaving,  
Ill still adore you,  
You never need me._

I small girl shrieked echoed in the halls, as Mimi flew back on her rump. She stared up at me with terrified eyes that began to soothe my anger. Her cinnamon glazed eyes violently shook, as tears began to form and her hand covered the spot on her mouth that I hit. I looked down at my feet, as I felt the last emotion part from my body. I walked back into my place, as I closed the door on my friends and on my emotions.


	8. Silence

_Title: _The only lone angel of courage and the comforting princess sincerity

_Chapter 8: _Silence

_Chapter done: _01/04/08

_Author: _Shadowh3art The Clone

_Rating: _PG-13 to PG-15 (Based on violence and depressive thoughts)

_Genre: _Angst, romance

_Summary: _Tai experiences a fear he's never thought was possible, and becomes distant from the ones he loves; Kari, Matt, Sora, his mom and…Mimi. But one girl wishes to change that. I will use musical references to some songs to add to the atmosphere.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own any lyric of any song quoted from any band. I also do not own or partake with anything of Digimon or it's characters. I use them to make literature.

Tai's POV

I woke up the next morning to see soiled fabric of the pillow. My eyes felt like they were swelled up, as if I was in a boxing match against Mike Tyson or Evander Holyfield. I slowly turned myself around as the blankets wrapped around my body like a cocoon. I slowly sat up, as I caught the glimpse of the bright sun beating hard into my room. I looked over at the clock, as it read 10:37 am. I was REALLY late for school… but I didn't feel like going to school. I felt like crap. I didn't want to do anything, and the last thing on my mind was to attend school, when I looked beside the clock, to notice a letter. I slump over towards and reached out to grab. I looked at it as I sat back up. It was from grandma.

'Tai,

Don't worry about going to school today or for the next week. I informed the school. As much as I don't want to go, I have to go to work. There are some eggs and toast in the kitchen already made, and please check on your sister. She hasn't been herself since last night, and I need to talk to you, about what really happened outside the apartment. But anyways, don't worry about that. Don't hold it in, Tai. Cry if you have to. I'll be home later.

Love,

Grandma'

I looked over the letter a few times; to make sure I didn't miss anything, as I crumpled up the paper. I fell back down on my semi-damp pillow, as the wet feeling began to make sleeping on it very uncomfortable, so I quickly unravelled myself from the entanglements and exited the room.

I heard the TV blaring, as I barely walked over to the kitchen table, as I noticed two plates, and one was half eaten, and the other had some sunny side eggs with toast and, of course, bacon. I looked over by the TV, as I saw Kari staring into its world. She was rather quiet, and would always greet me in the morning with a 'hello' or a 'hi', and I would reply with a loud grunt, but it wasn't the case this morning. I stared at the motionless body as some anime cartoon was obviously almost over. It was 11:58am. I sat down as I moved to the kitchen chair. I moved it causing a sudden thud, as Kari sound around staring intently at me. I looked at her, as I smiled. "Good Morning, Kari!" I greeted her as she smiled back at me.

"It would've been the morning three minutes ago, but its noon now!" She replied as she giggled at me.

I replied with one of my usual grunts, but when I did so, I knew her too well to see that she was hurting inside. She was doing what I used to do. Holding it inside, not telling anyone. Not telling anyone of how I felt about the situation. I only thought of what was best for others rather then myself. I don't want her to follow my footsteps. I stared back down at my food, as it still smelt delicious and still felt warm, as I took my first bite of the eggs.

I looked back over at Kari, as began thinking of ways to make her happy. She was too stubborn to listen to words, so I figured how about treating her to some fast food or something? I do have my car! Plus there are cigarettes in it. I've been craving one for a while.

I finished up the toast as I quickly grabbed the plate and placed it on the counter, as something began running through my head. I remember sort what happened last night, but there was something else. Something that Grandma said. But… wait mom. What was it about mom? I walked over to the couch as I noticed Kari was holding one of mom's shirts. I thought that it was a bit strange, when it finally hit me. She's dead.

I nearly fell back as it took a huge blow inside of my head. Nice punch Tyson. I looked around, as I felt sort of dizzy. I shook it off as I noticed Kari staring at me. "Kari, go get dressed, I'm taking you out for lunch, okay?" I asked as a walked over to the key rack located near to kitchen cupboards.

She nodded in a depressing fashion as she slowly got up and proceeded to her room to change. Before she took her first step into her room she stopped as she turned back to face me. "Tai, Matt was over earlier, helping Grandma cook, and said he and TK want to come over. Matt wanted to talk to you." She explained, as she stared once more at me.

I nodded, as I looked over to the door to hear a few knocks. I opened the door to reveal two blonde haired boys, one obviously shorter then the other. "Good morning!" Smiled Matt, as they both walked in.

"I thought you guys had school today. It's Friday!" I added as I stared intently at the two brothers smiling.

"Well, for one, there are no classes because of some career option day thing, and two, I know what I'm doing, and three; we need to talk." Replied Matt, as he looked at me with a smirk that meant there was no way of avoiding the conversation.

I laughed as both of them made their way into the apartment. Kari finally came out dressed as if she was going to mall – which was just her usual clothes. A t-shirt with some random slogan and a pair of faded denim jeans. Her hair was also in a bandana and her camera laid upon chest, which was attached by a string around her neck. "Actually you caught us at a great time. I was going to take out Kari for lunch, so I guess we can all go." I stated as I put on my shoes.

"Yeah, sure! I had to go back to the damn music store because they gave me a faulty mic cable!" Interjected Matt, as he exited the apartment waiting for Kari and TK as well.

I walked out to Matt and whispered quietly. "I need to make sure Kari feels better. She's still shaken from the news yesterday."

He nodded as we all exited the apartment and I locked the door as we proceeded to the car.

After TK and Kari exited the car to proceed into the mall, I reached over to the dashboard on Matt's side and pulled a half empty pack of cigarettes. I took one out, as I offered one to Matt. He's the one that got me smoking. I was against it, but it helped me deal with stress, and boy was I stressed. I lit up my smoke, as I handed the lighter to Matt, and he lit his. He took a quick puff as he lowered his window. "So, is there any reason why that incident happened last night, and at the soccer field?"

I inhaled my first drag as I lowered my window all the way. "No and Yes. I did it because I was mad at her, and most of all Koushiro. To see them kissing, after what she told me, it hurt. It hurt more then that soccer injury back a year ago." I began as I flicked the cigarette to rid of the excess ash.

Matt inhaled once more then exhaled. "Huh? Tai, you sprained a toe, that's hardly anything you can compare emotional pain with. I understand she hurt you, but this isn't something to get in a fight with anyone with."

I looked straight ahead of me, almost trying to wish my self out of this situation of 21. "It is because she meant something to me, Matt, almost as much as Sora meant to me three years. To me, she was someone I cared about a lot."

Matt snickered once before he began talking. "I understand that Tai, but your not seeing at all what she is doing to you. She's wrapping you around her finger, and toying with your mind. Koushiro is just sitting back laughing at you, which in the end, may not be a bad thing. I know Mimi really well, and I know this move isn't a 'Mimi' move. There's something wrong with it. I think she did it because she's been hurt too many times before, and she's scared that you might be like the rest. She POSSIBLY kissed Koushiro because it was some way to get out of the situation."

The words continued to absorb in my head. I took in everything that she spoke of when I took another drag. "Maybe your right. Maybe I should forget about her. I will, but her presence is so… I can't explain it. It's weird. But your right, I should move on, but I don't care about that, I care about Kari. I've never seen her this…empty before. I understand TK is always going to be there for her, and I'm glad he is because no has treated her as good as he does. But she's changed, and I don't want her to live in a world of pain and suffering. She doesn't need it."

"I understand, Tai," Began Matt as he exhaled from a puff off the cigarette he took earlier, "I thought the same way when mom and dad broke up for the first time. I didn't want TK to get hurt so I did everything I could to help him. ANYTHING. In the end, the only 'person' that I had helped was the monster that fuelled my parent's hate and hurt myself. Don't go to extreme Tai. I forgot about myself and almost forgot myself how to cry. The first time I cried was back in the digital world. Don't lose your emotions to help someone. The best way to cure these types of situations is to let your emotions flow with the person grieving, because you're forgetting about your own grievances and bottling them up. It's not healthy Tai. I know first hand."

I looked down towards my feet. Emotions. To think of it, I haven't felt anything since last night. It's like…wait…my pillow was soaked, but it wasn't hot, and I never drool that much…could I have been crying in my sleep? "No trust me, I know my sister. If I cry in front of her, it's only going to make things harder for her and bottle the emotions in more. She's very selfish like that. And if I show any sign that I'm hurting inside, she's going to be the one whose going to comfort, not me. That's Kari. Plus, I deal with my stresses my way. No need to worry though, I'm fine."

After a couple minutes of silence and a couple more drags off of the cigarettes, all that was left was the filters and we chucked them out the window. "Listen Tai, I'm doing this not because of Sora, or the fact your Grandmother invited me over to help her sunny side eggs edible, but because everyone around you cares, even Koushiro. The way Koushiro acted, I agree, was out of line. But so was your behaviour. Tai, I'm doing this because your one of my best friends, and I wouldn't be were I am now if it weren't for you!"

I smiled, as I looked up at him. "Awww, jeese Matt, I didn't know you cared that much! Gimme a hug!" I added as he punched me on the arm.

I looked up at the sky as Matt began walking towards the mall to pickup a new cable. I stared around a few times, as I saw TK and Kari walking towards the car, both with smiles on their faces. I looked over to my right and saw something that I never wanted to see again; Koushiro kissing Mimi.


	9. 11 am

Title: The only lone angel of courage and the comforting princess sincerity

_Title: _The only lone angel of courage and the comforting princess sincerity

_Chapter 9: _11 am

_Chapter done: _13/04/08

_Author: _Shadowh3art The Clone

_Rating: _PG-13 to PG-15 (Based on violence and depressive thoughts)

_Genre: _Angst, romance

_Summary: _Tai experiences a fear he's never thought was possible, and becomes distant from the ones he loves; Kari, Matt, Sora, his mom and…Mimi. But one girl wishes to change that. I will use musical references to some songs to add to the atmosphere.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own any lyric of any song quoted from any band. I also do not own or partake with anything of Digimon or it's characters. I use them to make literature.

Songs used:

11 am by Incubus

Glycerine by Bush X

(Tai's POV)

I sat in my car, as my jaw dropped at the scene. I began to watch intently, as I saw the image disappear, as I looked down at my feet. I began to ponder over why I'm so entranced over this one girl, it almost seems as if it was taunting me. I began thinking when I began to hear 'ghostly advice' from the corner of his head. The problem was the advice was it was too vague and he was unable to figure out what she was trying to tell. I sighed as I looked back up. All I saw were the many busy bodies of people walking to and from their cars to the mall. I quietly watched intently at the mall entrance, hoping Matt, TK or Hikari would pop out any minute, when I noticed a familiar red headed girl.

seven a.m.,  
the garbage truck beeps as it backs up  
and I start my day thinking about what I've thrown away.

She was wearing a "Teenage Wolves' T-shirt, the name of Matt's band. She approached the car as she smiled. I half smiled, hoping she would just…disappear? No that's too mean, maybe go into the mall and find Matt. I guess I zoned out, because she was now sitting in my car. I looked over at her, as I noticed she now had a serious face. "So Tai, how have you been since yesterday?" she asked as she looked out the passenger window as I looked back down at my feet.

Could I push rewind?

I wanted to tell her the truth but my lips moved all on their own, speaking the white lie. "I'm doing fine, I guess."

The credits traverse signifying the end but I missed the best part.  
Could we please go back to start?

She looked back over at me as I felt her heavy eyes stare at me. The feeling was that of much concern. If I looked into her eyes, I swear I would've seen our stint flashing through her orange orbs. "Are you sure? I know about your mom. Your Grandmother explained everything to us last night when we brought you in to your room, after you passed out. I'm sorry Tai." Sympathetically replied Sora, as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

Forgive my indecision

The warmth coming off of her hand was so comforting. Never again will I experience that same feeling while we were going out. I looked out the window as I sighed, unable to respond, because I wasn't sure what I would say. I felt her hand begin to tremble slightly. I wanted to bug her. I really did but for some reason, my body wouldn't respond. "Tai please don't become so distant. I want to help you; I want you to know that you're not alone Tai. People are here for you." Explained Sora as if she had something caught in her throat.

Then again

I looked up to her as I smiled. Correction: smiled artificially. "I'm fine…"

you're always first when no one's on your side.

I couldn't finish the sentence as I clenched my eyes and looked down at my feet. I never noticed till now. Mom. She's gone. She left Kari and me. Dad, he's gone too. He's not even capable of looking after us. He's always drunk and always abusive. But mom… what did she do to deserve to die? She was always working so damn hard to save money up for Kari's college funds and mine. Everything would be so much better if she were around… "Tai, Mimi was talking to me last night. She's doing fine, but she's got a bruise on the side of her face. Koushiro is the one that got it bad. He's got a real nice looking shiner and a busted open bottom lip. Listen Tai; I know that we caused each great grief, and our relationship wasn't meant to be, but please promise me that you'll talk to someone about your problems. To see you do what you did last night was truly freighting." Explained Sora, as she let a few tears escape her eyelids.

But then again, a day will come when I want off that ride.

I looked up at her with a questionable face. "What exactly happened?"

eleven a.m.,  
by now you would think that I would be up  
but my bedsheets shade the heat of choices I've made.

"Well, for one, you lost total control of your cool. You almost knocked out Koushiro. Then after that you nailed Mimi, as she tried to pull you off of him. Then almost instantly after that you passed out, as you tried to stand up. You landed on your head with a loud thud. We thought the impact could have seriously hurt you. Matt and TK ran over to pick you up. Even Koushiro was dumbfounded. He was going to lay you out, but when you passed out, he knew something was up. When they picked you up, we all saw something unusual. You were crying. Tears were dropping off your face as if something bad had happened. But the thing that was weird was that; you were unconscious. We tried waking you up but we couldn't." Clarified Sora as she now looked out the windshield, probably trying to hide the fact she was crying.

I never thought I could want someone so much  
'cause now you're not here and I'm knee deep in  
that old fear.

I looked over through my windshield. I didn't what to think. That would explain why for sure why my pillow was drenched. But it doesn't make any sense; crying in my sleep? I thought it wasn't plausible at all. Mom… I wish you were here. I heard a sigh come from Sora, as she sniffed, holding back a sob. "Listen I got to go find Matt, but promise me, Tai, for mine and Matt's sake, talk to someone. Don't become distant. You're only hurting yourself."

I nodded as she quietly exited the car. I looked up to see the orange headed girl look down and walked sullenly towards the universe of the shopping mall. Pictures of Mom filled my mind like when she taught Kari and me how to bake, and Kari managed to spill a cracked egg in hair, and wore most of the cake batter. She tried so hard, and mom always laughed followed by Kari's and mine, and if dad was there, he followed suit. And the next day, Kari made the best cake in the world. It was fluffy and moist, almost like a cake you could get at a buffet bar; it was irresistible. But those times are of the past. Mom isn't going to be around when Kari bakes the number one cake in the world.

Forgive my indecision... I am only a man

I looked back up, as I felt a numb feeling in my chest. It was a pain, like heartburn or something around the likes of, but the hurt of the pain was absent. I could feel it, but it never hurt. I felt the urge to cry, as I felt the sun beginning to beam brightly into the car. The heat was becoming a little too much as a opened the car door and noticed a slender girl, in tight faded denim jeans, and wearing a slogan T-shirt that read ' Music is a part of me and my life- Imma Rawker chic!' and her cinnamon hair, cut shoulder length, swayed from side to side, as she took each and every stride and step. Her honey brown eyes almost seemed to smile up at me, but the serious look on her face also told me she wasn't as happy. I looked at the large brown-ish colour on the side of her face. It was Mimi.

Twelve pm and my dusty telephone rings.  
Heavy head up from my pillow, who could it be?  
I hope it's you.

(Mimi's POV)

I walked out of the outlet store and into the large parking lot. The distant sounds of people enjoying the rides at the amusement park beside the mall was almost intoxicating, but not enough to make me forget about last night. I touched the sore spot on my cheek, as it began to sting slightly. I'll give him credit: he has a mean jab. I looked down at my feet. I stopped as I began to remember the events of last night.

(Flashback)

I landed on the ground, as I felt the pain of his fury making my eye water, a guy has never hit me. I stared into his chocolate eyes. They seemed to tell me he was lost and confused, and his pain he bore was far greater then mine at that very moment. He looked at me shocked as he stood up from sitting on Koushiro. As he arose it was inanimate, as he fell back down, landing headfirst. I watched as Matt and TK scurried over to him. They began to pick him slowly up as everyone had feared at what had just happened. Even Koushiro. As they picked him up, the unconscious body of Tai was crying.

He was quiet and still, but the tears rolled off of his face. Koushiro came to my side as he helped me back up…

(End Flashback)

It almost seemed unreal. So unreal that it was phoney, only it wasn't. I continued to walk as I noticed the same blue car as that very night. I walked up to it and saw the spiky chocolate hair and those deep brown eyes. He walked closer and closer. I needed to talk to him. I needed to know what was truly going on. I don't like to see Tai struggle. It's almost disheartening. I walked up to the passenger side as I opened the door and sat in the car. "Hey" Weakly spoke Tai, as he tried to smile back.

Must be your skin I'm sinking in  
must be for real cuz now I can feel

"Hey Tai, hows it going?" I asked feeling uneasy. I knew he was going to lie.

"Good I guess…"Answered Tai, as he looked down at his feet.

and I didn't mind  
it's not my kind  
not my time to wonder why  
everything's gone white  
and everything's gray

I looked at him. He's becoming too distant. What have I done, is it my fault his mother died? I can't stand looking at him; it makes me want to cry. But now isn't the time for showing or admitting my feelings. I need to help bring back Tai. "Please stop hiding in a shell, Tai. You need to talk to people. You need to tell people what is on your mind. You can't just stay hidden forever. Please Tai." I begged as I looked at his haunted figure.

now you're here now you're away  
I don't want this  
remember that

There was no response. Almost seemed to be no emotion as he faked a smile. He didn't respond at all. This 'new' Tai was truly frightening. "I'm sorry for hurting you and Koushiro. I just…lost control…" Quietly explained Tai, as he still remained in the same position, "Never again…"

I'll never forget where you're at  
don't let the days go by

With this said he clicked open both his seatbelt and his door, as he bolted out of the car. Fear overwhelmed me. I hope tennis and cheerleading paid off in the end, because there was a reason why Tai was the best soccer player. He was the fastest in the region. I quickly followed suit, as he definitely had a huge head start. My eyes widened as I realized there was a cliff at the end of the parking lot, so I tried to run as fast as I could in hope to catch him in time.

glycerine

I watched as he just stopped right before the cliff. I didn't hesitate as I wrapped my arms around his waist, and attempted to lift Tai up and away from the cliff and did so, but landed on the ground, on top of Tai's back. I heaved and puffed as the quick sprint almost took away all my energy. I began to break down, as I felt tears blur my vision. I managed to wipe them away, as a crowd of passer-bys watched intently, probably wondering what the hell is going on. "Tai, why are you doing this?" I demanded as I felt the tears roll down my cheeks and onto the ground, as I tried to shake him.

I'm never alone  
I'm alone all the time

He didn't move. I tried to pick him up as I saw Matt and Kari and TK run towards me. Matt helped me carry Tai back to the car. "What happened?" Demanded Matt as we saw Sora finally ran towards the car and open the back seat door.

are you at one  
or do you lie  
we live in a wheel  
where everyone steals

I gulped as I tried to hold back the tears as best as I could, but every once and a while they would escape to show my emotions. "I was trying to get through to him, when he jumped out of the car… and almost jumped the cliff…" I stopped as I saw something dripping from Tai's face.

if I treated you bad  
you bruise my face  
couldn't love you more  
you got a beautiful taste  
don't let the days go by  
could have been easier on you  
I couldn't change though I wanted to  
could have been easier by three  
our old friend fear and you and me

We both quickened our pace, as we placed his arms around our necks and rushed over to the car. We finally made it and laid him down in the back seat. As we laid him down, he came too as his eyes were stained red, from pain. I couldn't bear to see him. I walked off in a fastened pace, as the many voices of protest resonated, but one made me stop. Koushiro.


	10. One step closer

(Tai's POV)

(Tai's POV)

_Title: _The only lone angel of courage and the comforting princess sincerity

_Chapter 10: _One Step Closer

_Chapter done: _13/04/08

_Author: _Shadowh3art The Clone

_Rating: _PG-13 to PG-15 (Based on violence and depressive thoughts)

_Genre: _Angst, romance

_Summary: _Tai experiences a fear he's never thought was possible, and becomes distant from the ones he loves; Kari, Matt, Sora, his mom and…Mimi. But one girl wishes to change that. I will use musical references to some songs to add to the atmosphere.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own any lyric of any song quoted from any band. I also do not own or partake with anything of Digimon or it's characters. I use them to make literature.

Songs used:

One step closer by Linkin Park

Wish you were here by Incubus

I woke up as I looked over at my alarm clock. It read 3:34pm. I jumped out of bed, as I noticed there was no sound or footsteps outside of my room. I opened the door and noticed no one was around. I walked up to the kitchen table and noticed a note. I read it as I examined it thoroughly.

(One step closer by Linkin Park)

I cannot take this anymore  
Saying everything I've said before

'Tai,

Be back later. Your Grandmother asked us, Mr and Mrs Ishida to watch over you guys. Any ways, talk to you later, Tai.

Mr Ishida'

All these words they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance

I began to frown. Great more people I get to hurt and let down. I sighed loudly, as I saw someone stir on the couch. Two people actually, Sora and Matt. They both rose to there feet both with a look of concern on their faces, especially Sora. "Hey how do ya feel?" Asked Matt, as he walked over to me.

The memories of what had actually happened to me several hours ago refreshed my mind. The rush of seeing the cliff and witnessing time stopping on the spot. Then As I stared down I experienced a backwards fall as I landed on the ground, stomach and face first, and then losing consciousness. "I don't know." I replied as I looked down at my fingers as I extended them.

"Tai, we need to talk. You need to stay away from Mimi. She's causing you more grief then you need!" Explained Sora as she walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

Less I hear the less you'll say  
You'll find that out anyway

"Tai you need to forget her. Listen, buddy, I know your holding back too much to handle. Don't. You can't do it on your own, Tai, you someone to help you out. Please don't do this man!" Pleaded Matt, as I walked back into my room.

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break

I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
I'm about to ….

I stood as I heard feet scurry over to the living room, as I heard feint sobs. I looked from the brightness of the sun as I sunk down against the door. I looked around to think of something when another sleeping spell hit me. Damn, I passed out.

Break……

I woke up as my room remained total pitch black. I blink as the weariness of sleep encumbered my eyes. I looked up at my window as I noticed a feint glow. I sat up then stood, stretching my muscles as I felt a distant headache starting. I think I might have slept too much. I stared out as I barely caught glimpse of the Ferris wheel and other rides which almost stood as high as it. The lights on each ride shone brightly. I looked away as I sat back on my bed. My stomach growled as I felt the absurd sensation to throw up, but fought it off.

(Wish you were here by Incubus)

I dig my toes into the sand.

I exited my room, as I noticed Mr Ishida sitting on the couch. He had probably just got back home. He's sitting in…moms chair, when she could take a seat. I looked down at my feet as I walked towards the bathroom. "Hey Tai. Matt and Sora went to the fair and said they'll be back at nine to pick you up. They said something about there is no way out of it? I don't know." Explained Mr. Ishida as he turned to face me, staring at my sullen figure.

The ocean looks like a thousand diamonds strewn across a blue blanket.

I looked over and saw both him and Kari stare at me. Kari was smiling brightly. I just don't know how she does it. How she able to fully pull of a shell of lies? I know she's hurting inside. Why won't she tell me or someone else? "Thanks Mr. Ishida." I weakly spoke as I disappeared in the bathroom.

I lean against the wind, pretend that i am weightless and in this moment i am …

After I placed the usual hair glue in my hair to get that chocolate 'messy' look, I walked off to my room, as I slipped on a pair of baggy Fubu cargo jeans, my System of a down black t-shirt and a button up plaid t-shirt which was black and white. I quickly slipped on a pair of ankle socks as I walked out to find Sora and Matt kissing in the hallway. The sight was rather disgusting, but at the same time, I'm glad they're together. Matt always treated her so perfect.

happy.

It's like one of those couples that 'had to be'. I quickly walk over, as they didn't notice me and I coughed, as they broke their lip lock, and both began blushing bright red. Kari and Matt's dad laughed aloud.

After A small drive, we arrived in time. The fair grounds close every night at mid night. It was only nine. "Tai we brought you because you need to chill out. You got to loosen up. Listen your grandmother had to leave because you were keeping her out, when she wanted to help you. You need to open up bud, we all will be forced to do things like dragging you here." Explained Matt as all three walked past the mall and into the fair's entrance line up, which wasn't that big.

"Tai, listen. You're scaring everyone, even Daisuke. You're never this quiet, this isolated, and this secretive. Tai, we want to help you, just need to let us do so, instead of throwing us aside." Explained sora as she took out her wallet, as we arrived to the ticket booth.

Sora asked for three bracelets, as she took out a few bills out of her wallet and handed them to the cashier. She handed one to each Matt and me, as we both slipped them on as we ventured fourth into the social maze.

(Mimi's POV)

I waited around for Izumi, as he just said he had to leave the fair. I've been here since seven, as we wanted to enjoy ourselves, especially after what happened in the afternoon. Hey seemed to be pretty angry. He kept advising me to stay away from him. I feel bad, because I know I'm the one that can help him, but I'm also the one that hurt him, my feelings for Tai are stronger then the ones for Izumi. But I don't want to hurt Izumi. I'm so confused.

I lay my head onto the sand.

I looked over towards the public washrooms; as I recognized the tall boy commonly known as Izumi, walk towards me with a smile. " I had too much soda's" Added Izumi as he tapped his stomach.

I smiled. The feelings for Tai left again. What is going on? "Your cute, Izumi!" I giggled as he smiled up at me.

Before too long as we started to walk off, an alarm began ringing loudly as Izumi looked at his watch. He sighed as he looked from his watch to me. "I'm sorry Mimi, but I got to go home for now. I have to get ready for the morning…I'm sorry." Pleaded Koushi, as he looked up at me with his sad eyes.

I smiled as he reached down and kissed his lips, as began to blush lightly. In seconds I broke the lip lock. "Don't worry, I'll forgive you this time!" I told him as I winked at him.

The sky resembles a backlit canopy with holes punched in it.

He smiled and then began running towards the exit. I then found a bench to sit on, as recognized two familiar faces. Matt and Sora. I smiled as I stood back up and walked over to them. "So, what are you two lovebirds doing here?" I asked as I managed to get my voice louder then the crowd ambience, as I got closer.

I finally made it over as I recognized Tai behind them. He was wearing his usual baggy cargo pants and black T. I felt the butterflies tremble in my stomach, as Matt taped my shoulder, and brought me aside. "Mimi, listen. I understand you can't make up your mind between Koushiro and Tai, but please just leave him alone. He's not dealing with his…" I grew furious at his statement as I cut him off.

I'm counting ufo's.  
I signal them with my lighter  
and in this moment i am happy.

"Who do you think you are, telling me who and who I can't talk to? If I want to talk to Tai, I'll talk to Tai." I stopped as I looked over at Tai.

, happy

His stare was blank, and absent minded. He had put up a shell that almost seemed practically impossible to break. I could see the cloud above his head making it impossible to think or act. "Listen, I know how angry you are and confused, but you need to realize that you only bring him more stress and drama. He's not himself. He won't be for a long time." Added Matt, as he stared into my eyes.

I nodded as I looked back at him. "Tai…" I whispered as I walked off, feeling the need to burst out crying.

I wish you were here

Seeing him like this just wasn't right. I walked around the fair grounds a few times, not passing the three once during that time period. I decided to head to the area where there was a medium length lake. One lone tree faced it. It was located on the other side of the mall. I sat down beside the tree as I noticed the black and white plaid button up shirt. It was Tai's. I looked around as I saw one lone figure kneeling near the shore of the lake. I approached the figure, as it became clear it was Tai, but something didn't seem right. He had…no shirt on. I didn't mean to think this at the time, but man, Tai has a nice bod! I felt my cheeks turn instant red. "Tai is everything alright?" I asked a little confused yet happy at the view of his bare chest.

I wish you were here

I stopped immediately, as I noticed the object held in his left hand. I knife. I began trembling at the sight. "Tai what are you doing…" It dawned to me as I realized what was actually happening.

The world's a roller coaster and I am not strapped in.

I went to grab the object away as I successfully did. Tai didn't move as I looked down at his arms. Crimson stains told me he had just finished. I fell to my knees as I picked up his right arm to examine it. The light from the moon bouncing off of the lake was enough light to make anything visible. I saw the deep penetrated holes. I saw Tai's eyes almost fade away, as his skin was mostly whiter then the moonlight itself. I gasped, as I couldn't believe what I was witnessing. I felt my lungs burn as I almost forgot to breath. How could this of happened to, of all people, Tai?

Maybe I should hold with care,but my hands are busy in the air.

(Tai's POV)

I saw Mimi walk away from Matt, as I walked away from them. I looked to my right and I blink several times. I stare, as I can't believe what my eyes are exactly showing me. Mom? I look closer and realize it's only an illusion, as the person revealed was actually someone from last years mathematics course. The sight of seeing mom would be the ultimate day in my life. I continue to walk as I hear a heated argument going on between two carnival operators. They are fighting over another ride that was hidden behind some game booths. The both walked off as I noticed they left a tool bin lying wide open. I grew instantly curious as to what was in the tool bin; as I looked around too see no one. I ran as fast as I could and made it there safely.

I went through only finding modified versions of casual tools. I lifted up the top part and I saw something that caught my attention. It was a knife and brand new at that. It resembled a hunting knife at that, as I picked it up examining almost every angle. I looked at the blade, as I grew hypnotized as if it was showing me something.

_Tai…you're not strong enough… _What the hell? Is someone…talking to me?

_Tai, you will fall… _I felt my heart beat beginning to pound out of my chest as I feel to my knees. I quickly snapped out of it. I put the knife in between my boxers and pants, as the belt made the hilt sort of stick out. I made sure to move calmly and not to rush, as the blade was so sharp that when I nicked it, I have a large gash on my finger.

I ran to the lack beside the mall and carnival. I stopped at the tree as I felt the tears pour down my face, but when I went to touch my face, nothing. No tears, only a frown. I walked over to the lake as I peered into it to show me only I looked…empty. My stare, my emotions, all-blank. I fell to my knees as I took the knife out. Its laughter and various flashbacks of my past taunted me. I grew tired. I didn't want to live a lie, as I clenched the hilt, raised my left arm, and plunged it into my right arm.

I wish you were here

The pain was too much, but my body made no sound. I looked back down, as I saw two images, one of my blankly kneeling, and the one that was crying and clenching his right arm in pain. It was all too much. Tiredness was setting in.

I wish you were here

(Mimi's POV)

I grabbed a hold of him, as I placed two fingers on his wrist to feel a feinting pulse. Tai was in trouble. I picked him up as I felt my eyes sting and fill with tears. Tai's eyes keep opening and closing as I looked down at him. His eyes looked so blank and empty. His weight once more felt unbearable, but my adrenaline was pumping so fast, that it made me possible to do so. "Please, Tai, don't leave me here…" I cooed as I began to sob.

I took each step as if it was precious, and I walked by multiple people, as I knew I was going to attract attention. I was carrying a boy who was bleeding severely from his right arm, while wearing no T-shirt. His skin was extremely pale, which made the matter seem worse. I walked by as I saw Sora cover her mouth with both hands gasping from shock as I saw her eyes tremble. I looked past her as my anger filled my body as the words of Matt echoed through my head.

I stormed through the crowd, as Tai's dead weight seemed to be taking its toll as I found his car. I needed to drive him to the hospital. I set him down on the hood, as I reached into his pocket of his pants and pulled them out and opened the back seat door. I picked him up and gently laid him in the car. "Meems…" He quietly said, "You should have let me die…"

I gasped at the words and the thought of what he had just said. I couldn't. I felt my eyes beginning to blur even more. "No I can't Tai…I need you…" I cried out as I sniffed.

I quickly kissed him on his semi-cold forehead, as I shut the door and then entered the driver's seat. I started up the car as I began to drive away, as I felt my eyes swell in pain. Tai is dying and I can't help him. I tried to concentrate as I enter the main road off of the parking lot, as I heard the horrible sound of metal colliding, before I blanked out. Damn.

I wish you were…


	11. Like the sun

(Mimi's POV)

_Title: _The only lone angel of courage and the comforting princess sincerity

_Chapter 11: _Like the sun

_Chapter done: _01/04/08

_Author: _Shadowh3art The Clone

_Rating: _PG-13 to PG-15 (Based on violence and depressive thoughts)

_Genre: _Angst, romance

_Summary: _Tai experiences a fear he's never thought was possible, and becomes distant from the ones he loves; Kari, Matt, Sora, his mom and…Mimi. But one girl wishes to change that. I will use musical references to some songs to add to the atmosphere.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own any lyric of any song quoted from any band. I also do not own or partake with anything of Digimon or it's characters. I use them to make literature.

Song used:

Like the sun by I Mother Earth

(Mimi's POV)

_I ran as fast as I could. The pain of exhaustion was consuming my lungs. I looked down at Tai's white face, as I continued to run noticing a few tears dropping on his face. I exit the Fair grounds, as I knew I grew too much attention to my self. "Mimi, wait up!" Yelled Matt as I never turned back to wait._

_(Like the sun by I mother Earth)_

In time I'll find why everyone out there  
In the painted sun

_I ran past the mall and into the parking lot. I look around and noticed Tai's rundown car. I ran over as I quickened my pace. The thought of losing him was sickening. I didn't want to lose him…I need him. I quickly placed Tai on the hood as I reached in his left pocket and was lucky enough to find the keys right away. I felt the burning sensation of over using my arms, partially from Tai's weight and also from being out of shape. I unlocked the back door as I opened it, and then ran back over to Tai. I picked him up with much struggle, as I staggered over my won feet. I managed to keep my balance and place him in the car._

Has already found their root...they've found home

_I laid him down so his body covered the length of the back seat. I saw him stare at me. "Mimi…You should've let me die…" He weakly explained, as I jumped back in shock._

And I'm tired of beating every drum

_The words completely tortured my heart. "I can't Tai," I sobbed, as I sniffed back whatever fluid was draining through my nose, "I need you."_

_I stared at him as my eyes became instantly burry. I couldn't control myself. Tears poured down my face as I closed the door in a hurry. I opened the driver's side, and jumped in as I started up the car and drove off hurriedly hoping not to face too much traffic. As soon as I reached the intersection that leads on to the main road, my eyes blurred so severe I couldn't see. With out thinking I pulled out into the semi-heavy traffic. Everything seemed to be fine, when the sound of tires squealing grew louder and louder, then impact, as it sent us rolling backwards as I began to feel my chest hurt, and then nothing…_

For old friends that never come  
Went looking for them once...and found none

I woke up to see a familiar face, that of Sora's. She was sleeping while sitting down on a chair by my bed. "Sora?" I said as I felt that I had practically no energy.

I saw her eyes stir bloodshot as she continued to blink at me. She smiled at me. "How are you feeling? The doctors said you'll be fine and will be able to leave whenever you want to. The only problem was you had shock." Explained Sora, as she smiled and yawned at me at the same time.

I'm so unwound  
And I know in my own way

"What time is it?" I asked as I tried to look around the room, as everything seemed to get fuzzy, unless it was close range.

"It's 4:34 am. Your parents are sleeping in the waiting room." Added Sora as she stood up.

I nodded as the events that took place many hours ago flashed through my head. Tai flew into my mind. "Where's Tai?" I demanded as I looked up at Sora.

I watched as Sora's smile faded away. She looked down as a frown snuck up upon her lips. "He's in the ER… He's in critical condition." Began Sora as she softly spoke.

I'm breaking down without screaming out loud  
I'm facing up and reaching out  
In the end I'll come around so shut your mouth  
Cuz I can't stand or yell out...  
Tell everyone I'm numb

My fear was coming true, as I felt my eyes water up again. The fear of losing him was becoming realistic. "His wound on his right arm is deep, and he lost too much blood. Also in the accident, he cracked three ribs, and suffered a concussion. There was a threat he might be brain damaged but he isn't. They managed to save him from that."

I sighed, as I felt relieved as a tear escaped my eye. "Mimi… there's something else you should know. The driver that hit you…was Koushiro."

I honestly didn't know what to think. Koushiro and Tai, my heart felt like it stopped.. "Koushiro is going to be fine." Added Sora as she tried to look up at me.

Here lies the former undisturbed

I couldn't think. The thoughts of both guys I liked so much were both lying in hospital beds, injured. This was my entire fault. I'm the one that hurt Tai, and the one that took a turn because I couldn't see. Now they're both in the beds hurt because of me. I wish I didn't exist. With in minutes, Sora sat back down as a doctor came in and handed me a report/bill for the visit. He explained to me to take it easy and rest for the next few days.

A bit high and a candle burns  
It's goin all south...it's all gone

I changed quickly into a new set of clothes my parents have left me. I didn't want to wake them up and Sora had promised them that she'd give them to me when I woke up. The jogging pants hugged my hips, as was a comfortable change then the usual jeans. The top I wore was a faded shirt that Matt gave me. He said it was his friends, Tai. It was blue with a couple of stars. It fit perfect. I walked out as me and Sora exited the room. I walked up to the room that had a panel that read Izumi Koushiro. I stopped and looked over as I walked up to it. I walked forward as a nurse stopped me. "Excuse but is your name Tachikawa Mimi?" Asked the petite figured woman.

I nodded. "Sorry but we can't let you as requested by Koushiro's parents. I'm sorry." Added the nurse as she walked off.

A walked away as I saw the Izumi's stand up, as I back away. They look rather perturbed. I looked down as I felt Sora's warm touch pull me away from looking at them and seeing their faces of hatred and disgust. I turned away. I looked forward and off to my left I notice another familiar name. Yagami, Taichi. With out even thinking about anything, I rush right in the see feint breathing and pale skinned Taichi. He looked so sick and ill that he was going to pass away with in a matter of seconds. Even the doctors have said they have no clue why he is pushing onwards. His body was shutting itself off, but he was able to turn it back on.

A red face that hides in nervous hands  
Once a better friend than an enemy  
Will I make another run...or am I done

I looked at him and saw the many things used to keep his heart pumping. A metal tube stuck through his throat, hooked up to a hose then to a machine. The sight was rather saddening. He had a breathing mask as well. He was hooked up to I.V. And many other skin injected drugs. I saw his semi-blood shot eyes open and look at me. I gasped as I walked over to his bed. His right arm was bandaged, but the bandage was reddened. His pale skin made him seem like he was beyond sick. I placed my right hand on his left as he looked up at me. He still looked empty, lost and confused.

I saw him pointing at the small table. There was a notepad, and judging from the written conversation it was Matt. I handed it to him, as I slowly placed the pen in his hands, and watched him struggle to write. After a few minutes he handed it back to me. It read something that almost tore me in half. 'Why did you let me live?' I felt my skin flush white. Tai really wants to die. I grabbed his hand as kneeled down to his bed. I looked him in the eyes. I didn't care if I was crying or not. But I was crying, I felt my T-shirt sponge the tears up as they fell. I felt the burning sensation of the salty liquid blurring up my eyes. "Tai…I'm sorry…I love you…" I begged and pleaded as I held his hand.

He slowly nodded no. I gasped, as I remained paralysed. I looked up at him as his eyes looked away from me. "Izumi…" Whispered Tai faintly.

Someday I'll line up everyone out there  
In a late day sun  
For one deep and final breath...

I looked at him. I felt my jaw drop. I couldn't believe he just said that. I began shaking my head, as I began hearing scribbling coming from Tai's lone able hand. I looked down as I looked at the notepad, but was unable to read it as I noticed Sora and a doctor entered the room. "Come on, Meems, we need to go. They're going to make Tai sleep. His suicide attempted injury is infected is causing him so much pain he passes out. The doctors are trying to give him medicine to reduce it, but it just seems to make things worse." Explained Sora, as she brought me out of the room.

I didn't look at her. I know it was selfish. I looked at the note pad. It said 'I 3 U 2'. I looked over as I caught a glimpse of Tai starring at me. I smiled. I feel so bad for letting him down. I felt Sora stop her spiel of whatever she was talking about, and we both began to exit in silence when we heard a loud commotion coming from the Izumi room. Three nurses pushed the stretcher he was on out in the hall and down to the ER section. I watched as the events unfolded, and I fell to my knees. Koushiro was dying, and remained in a coma.


	12. Swing life away

(Tai's POV)

_Title: _The only lone angel of courage and the comforting princess sincerity

_Chapter 12: _Swing life away

_Chapter done: _13/04/08

_Author: _Shadowh3art The Clone

_Rating: _PG-13 to PG-15 (Based on violence and depressive thoughts)

_Genre: _Angst, romance

_Summary: _Tai experiences a fear he's never thought was possible, and becomes distant from the ones he loves; Kari, Matt, Sora, his mom and…Mimi. But one girl wishes to change that. I will use musical references to some songs to add to the atmosphere.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own any lyric of any song quoted from any band. I also do not own or partake with anything of Digimon or it's characters. I use them to make literature.

Songs used:

Pardon me by Incubus

Swing Life away by Rise against

(Tai's POV)

(Pardon Me by Incubus)

Pardon me while I burst

I began to open my eyes as I heard the monotonous machine echoing my heart beat. I looked around as I see a recognizable brunette. She's hunched over; sound asleep and cuddled into the frame of the uncomfortable chair. I looked around once more, as I feel the needles stuck into my arm, as soreness filled my body. I cringed as I tried to move. My muscles felt so stiff, that it was almost impossible to attempt to move. I began looking around when I watched the cinnamon brown haired girl stir quietly as she began to wake up. "Tai, are you awake?" She asked as she looked at me intently.

Pardon me while I burst

I nodded in agreement, though my neck began to protest at the action it did. "Obviously I'm in a hospital but what is the date?" I asked, as I tried to look for any form of a calendar or a clock.

A decade ago, I never thought I would be.  
A twenty three on the verge of spontaneous combustion. Woe-is-me

"Tai, it's been over a week since we had the car accident…which wasn't really a car accident." Began Mimi, as she looked down.

I blinked twice trying to grasp what she was saying. "What do you mean?"

"Koushiro was the one that hit us. But, he did it on purpose. He saw us the whole time at the fair. He was jealous." Began Mimi as she sighed.

But I guess that it comes with the territory.  
An ominous landscape of never-ending calamity.  
I need you to hear. I need you to see.  
That I have had all I can take  
And exploding seems like a definite possibility  
To me

I sunk into my bed still confused, and only remembering a handful of things. Mom of the things I remembered was mom. She was gone. She died too soon. And Koushiro. The one I nearly knocked out, and…punched Mimi. The memory still remained fresh and continued to play over and over in my mind. "Is he alright?" I asked, curious as to his well-being.

So Pardon me while I burst into flames.

I've had enough of the world, and its people's mindless games

Mimi shook her head sadly. "Since the accident, I guess he is still unconscious. He's in a coma. The doctors don't know why. He was fine when he came to the hospital, and good news, Tai. Your dad has recovered, and is taking care of you and Kari. And my parents of also decided to help out your dad, where as your dad got a position under Mr. Ishida at the TV station." Explained Mimi as she stood and walked over to me and grabbed my hand to hold it.

So Pardon me while I burn, and rise above the flame  
Pardon me, pardon me. I'll never be the same.

I looked up at her as I began to think. What have I done? I looked down at the arm that she was holding and noticed bandage. They were stained red, as I felt the hole that they covered up. I looked at it intently. "Tai don't worry about it. You're going to be fine. You didn't do any damage to your arm. It's just going to leave a scar." Explained Mimi, as I looked at her, as I noticed her eyes glazed over with tears.

(Swing Life away by Rise Against)

Am I loud and clear or am I breaking up?  
Am I still your charm or am I just bad luck?

"I'm sorry," I began, "but I think you should be by Koushiro's side. He's the who's critical." I explained, as I lay back down, only to see her shake her head no.

Let's compare scars I'll tell you whose is worse

I looked at her strangely as I see the tears quietly rolling down her slender cheeks. "I would've, but Koushiro's parents don't want me anywhere near him. I am the reason for this whole car accident." Added Mimi as she tried hard to smile but evidentially was losing the battle of crying or smiling.

I'll show you mine if you show me yours first

"I'm sorry, Mimi." I added, as I looked down at the floor wishing now it was me who died instead of mom.

"Out of the whole thing, I only ended getting a few scratches, bruises and a mild concussion, while you were bleeding to death, suffering from a severe concussion, many broken bones, and Koushiro who has an extreme concussion, and is deep in a coma." Added Mimi, as if she was wishing she 'd been the one who was severely hurt.

Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words

" Don't put this on your shoulders. You shouldn't have to. It isn't your fault." I began, as the words just seem to miss her ears.

Mimi just stared down at my hand. I felt the occasional wet drop of her tears. Each time they dropped, I felt that I should set up and hug her. It's me being me, I sat up as she watched me. I pulled our conjoined hands as she slightly flew towards me, onto my shoulders, as I broke her handhold and place both of my arms gently around her. I didn't care. I hated to see the one girl I liked in pain because of some selfish mistake that happened. She finally wrapped her arms around me as well. The hug was a bit awkward at first, but at the same time, we both gripped harder onto each other. Her skin was so soothing. The smell of strawberries and cream, mixed with her fruity scented deodorant, yes deodorant, and feminine perfume all collided together to create a smell that was so intoxicating, that I found it hard to concentrate and not to blush.

We live on front porches and swing life away  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage  
If love is a labor I'll slave 'til the end  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand

With in minutes, Mimi began to sob as buried her faced in my neck. To be the one to comfort her was priceless. This was what I wanted to do for her; be a shoulder she can cry on. I may not win her heart over, but I can be her best friend. I looked over to see Sora smiling in the doorway. "Hey lovebirds!" She bellowed as her and Matt walked in.

I've been here so long; think that its time to move  
The winter's so cold summer's over too soon  
so let's pack our bags and settle down where palm trees grow  
I've got some friends, some that I hardly know  
But we've had some times I wouldn't trade for the world  
We chase these days down with talks of the places that we will go

Without any notification, Mimi pounced up from my shoulder as she wiped her eyes dry. "Don't worry Mimi, it's alright. Hey Tai, how are ya feelin'?" asked Matt as he walked over towards me.

"Could be worse I guess..." I added as he managed to give me a nogie.

I pushed away his arm, as Sora, Mimi and Matt pulled up a chair to my bed. "So, I take it Mimi already told ya about Koushiro then?" Began Matt as he pointed in the direction where Koushiro could be found.

I nodded in agreement. "I just don't get why he had to go to this extreme to get you two to stay away from each other. There has to be more then meets the eye. I mean when Matt tried to… I mean did steal Sora from me, I don't even think neither of us threw a punch!" I joked, as I began to laugh.

"Yeah, even though he's acting like an ass, Tai is right. We've never tried anything like that." Complemented Matt, as He looked at me with a scowl.

"Koushiro is a boy who lacks in life lessons. He doesn't know how to handle situations, which was why I always loved him. He was cute. But I didn't ever know he would go to these lengths. Koushiro was never a power hungry type of guy." Explained Mimi, as sunk into the comfort of the chair.

" I know. That doesn't add up. I knew Koushiro from back in 3-5 grades. He was so quiet and helping. Also, of course, he was smart. So if he felt we didn't understand something, he would always help us out until we understood what was really going on." Added Sora as she looked over at me.

"I think his new job is consuming him. Ever since he's become the youngest computer programmer, he's not been the same…" Quietly added Mimi.

I was going to say something when a doctor came in. "Kamiya, Taichi. How are you feeling?" He asked as his eyes bounced from me to the papers.

I looked at him as he checked out the meters on the many gadgets, as Mimi, Sora and Matt moved their chairs back to their original spots and stood patiently awaiting a verdict. "I guess not too bad."

The doctor immediately smiled. "Well good, cause this will make you chipper. You're all done at the hospital. You are free to go, but would you mind stopping at the nurse's desk for your papers and medications? You've already paid for them; I mean your dad did so it would be a waste." Explained the doctor as he signed on the clipboard in front of him and handed it to a trailing nurse who immediately fled from her side.

Within a matter of minutes, I was already to leave the hospital. The IV needle and many other needles that led to packets were removed. I received two meds. T4's and citalomaphrame (an anti-depressant), and a paper stating what and what not I can do. Matt's car was parked just outside. I walked slowly as being in a bed for a week was killing my joints and making every action for me impossible. Mimi and Matt helped by bracing my arms around their necks. Finally we made it in the car and drove off in a hurry.

We arrived back at the Tachikawa residence. I wasn't sure why we actually came here. "Ummmm…What are we doing here?" I asked a little confused as to what was going on and where I was.

We live on front porches and swing life away  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage  
If love is a labor I'll slave 'til the end  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand

"Your dad had to sell the apartment. Don't worry your stuff is at my place, so Mr. Tachikawa has offered to help you guys out, and I think Mimi wanted to take care of you!" Giggled Sora, as Mimi blushed slightly and raised a fist at Sora.

I slightly blushed at the thought of Mimi taking care of me. We all exited the car, as dad and Mr. Tachikawa ran out to greet me. "Tai, I'm sorry about what happened, and I'm tired of messing up. I want to make it up to both you and Kari, and Mr. Tachikawa is going to help us get off the right foot." He added as he watched me get help from both Mimi and Matt up the walkway.

After the small trek, Mimi told me I could use her bed. At first I was a little perturbed, but a bed would be nice right about now.

Mimi and Matt then took me up to her room. Her walls were pink and her room was covered in stuffed animals. They laid me on the bed. I lay down and blackness consumed me.

I woke up to find myself covered under the blankets. I looked around and everything was dark. I looked around to see anything and I noticed Mimi, once again sleeping, but this time on the foot of the bed. I smiled as my joints felt a little better I tried kicking her gently, as she moved instantly and looked up. She jumped up and turned on her bedroom light. She was now in her pyjamas. "Tai, your awake!" She exclaimed as she ran over and hugged me tightly, catching me completely off guard.

Am I loud and clear or am I breaking up?  
Am I still your charm or am I just bad luck?  
Are we getting closer, are we just getting more lost?

I began to blush as the scene was a little awkward, but there was something that was stopping me from hugging her back. Mom. She wasn't here to hug me, or comfort me, or yell at me when I did something stupid. Mimi broke the hug as she looked down, and at that moment I felt something I haven't in a couple weeks; a tear. I slowly drove off of my face and onto her arm. "Mimi, I miss her…" I added, as I tried to think as to why I said what I said.

Mimi looked at me, as I felt my eyes begin to blur. She smiled, as I noticed she was crying as well. "I know Tai. I know you miss her. While you were sleeping all you did was cry out 'mom'." She explained as she placed her long arms around me in an embrace.

I'll show you mine if you show me yours first  
Let's compare scars I'll tell you whose is worse  
Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words

I accepted it, as I didn't even notice that I buried myself in her breast, and bawled. I cried as she held me tightly. I let out everything, all my anger, all my pain, all my suffering. The tears flowed off of my face as I clenched on to her arms, as the memories of mom ran through my mind. It continued to run as the tears escaped freely. Finally after what seemed to be an eternity of sobbing, I managed to calm myself down and let go of Mimi's caring embrace.

I looked up at her as I saw her tears as well. "Tai…I'm sorry…I should've been there for you. I really do love you." She added as she smiled and blushed brightly.

I looked up at her as I smiled. "I love you too, and don't worry, it's never too late…"

I stopped talking as I couldn't and watched as Mimi dove in and pressed her lips against mine. I felt my cheeks burn profusely. Love. That's all I could describe the kiss she gave me. My mind numbed into a state of peace and harmony. I wrapped my arms around her, as she placed her hands on my neck. The sensations crawling all over my skin made my hair stand, as the warmth from her lips on mine was intoxicating. Everything just seemed to disappear as we broke the kiss.

"I love you Tai, I'm sorry for hiding it." She added as she looked up at me.

"I love you too, Meems. Don't let it bother you." I replied as I placed a hand upon her face.

She smiled as she crawled in bed next to me, knowing full well her dad was going to be mad. "But, touch me Kamiya, and you're a dead boy!"

swing life away  
swing life away  
swing life away  
swing life away


	13. Hanging by a moment

(Mimi's POV)

_Title: _The only lone angel of courage and the comforting princess sincerity

_Chapter 13: Hanging by a moment _

_Chapter done: _13/04/08

_Author: _Shadowh3art The Clone

_Rating: _PG-13 to PG-15 (Based on violence and depressive thoughts)

_Genre: _Angst, romance

_Summary: _Tai experiences a fear he's never thought was possible, and becomes distant from the ones he loves; Kari, Matt, Sora, his mom and…Mimi. But one girl wishes to change that. I will use musical references to some songs to add to the atmosphere.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own any lyric of any song quoted from any band. I also do not own or partake with anything of Digimon or it's characters. I use them to make literature.

(Mimi's POV)

I opened my eyes to see him. Tai. He was sleeping soundly next to me. I smiled as seeing him next to me seemed comforting. I snuck out of the bed quietly as I read the clocks numbers; 6:42 am. I tried going back to sleep but couldn't. I sat up and stretched my arms out to full length, as I yawned trying to wake up the rest of my body. "Jeeze, you yawn too loud!' Added a masculine voice located right next to her.

(Hanging by a moment by Lifehouse)

Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
Closer where i Started  
Chasing after you

I frowned as I looked down. "Excuse me? Well I'm not the one who snores like a screaming banshee!" I replied as I remembered being woke up several times last night, revealing my grin.

i'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all i've held onto

He only nodded. "I'm sorry. I never really snore to begin with. I'm sorry Meems." Added Tai, as I didn't quite expect him to say this, making me blush.

i'm standing here until you make me move  
i'm hanging by a moment here with you

"It's okay. I'm going to go make us some food. I'll be back in a minute, okay?" I asked him as I reached down and pecked him on the cheek, as he began to blush a faint shade of red.

forgetting all i'm lacking  
completely incomplete  
i'll take your invitation  
you take all of me

I smiled and giggled at him, as I lifted the covers up and managed to stand up accompanied by a usual morning yawn. I stretched one more time as I exited the room. I walked down the stairs as I looked at the couch. Sora and Matt were cuddled up to each other, soundly sleeping. I smiled at them. I walked into the kitchen and noticed that mom and dad aren't up yet. I looked up at the calendar, noticing that today was the weekend. I went into the fridge as I managed to take out some eggs and placed them on the kitchen counter. I also took out Orange juice and a package of Bacon from the freezer. I smiled as I took the apron that mom always uses and began cooking Tai and me a hearty breakfast.

now.. i'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all i've held onto  
i'm standing here until you make me move  
i'm hanging by a moment here with you

After a good half an hour everything was done as I went back into the room, to notice he went back to sleep. I smiled as I placed the food on the coffee table, as I lay back down next to him. "I promise to take care of you, Taichi Kamiya. I promise." I quietly spoke to him as I kissed his cheek, and rested me head against his chest.

i'm living for the only thing i know  
i'm running and not quite sure where to go  
i don't know what i'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you

there's nothing else to lose  
nothing left to find  
there's nothing in the world  
that could change my mind  
there is nothing else  
there is nothing else...

Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
Closer where i Started  
Chasing after you

i'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all i've held onto  
i'm standing here until you make me move  
i'm hanging by a moment here with you

I woke several minutes later to notice Tai was eating. I looked up at him as he almost buried his face into the plate. I looked over at the coffee table to notice there was nothing left. I was a little upset he ate everything but, I knew he must've been hungry, so I let the thought pass me by. I sat up as I looked up at him. "Feeling better?" I asked him as he turned to his side to face me.

"My arm is still sore. Thanks for the breakfast though. I was hungry!" Grinned Tai, as he placed the empty plate on the ground beside my bed.

"Good! I hope you enjoyed both our breakfast then!" I giggled as I watched him look at the empty plate on the coffee table and the one on the ground.

He frowned a little bit. "I'm really sorry Meems. I didn't know…" Tai trailed off as he looked at me with a cute sad puppy face.

"I guess I can let it slip this time, Tai!" I retorted as I folded my arms against my chest while smiling at him.

I quickly jumped out from under the blankets as I walked over to take the plates out to the kitchen. I noticed Matt was watching TV, and next to him was dad's acoustic guitar. My dad and Matt became instant buddies when Matt grew interested in playing guitar, and dad taught Matt the basics of how to play. Matt and me had developed a close relationship from it that is until I started Koushiro years ago and became distant to him. "Hey!" I greeted him as I walked out to the kitchen.

"Hey!" he replied as he turned around to stare at me, "How's Tai doing?"

I placed the plates in the sink, as I walked back into the living room. "He's doing fine. I think he should be able to walk today. He's hungry as well. He ate mine and his breakfast." I added as I leaned over the back of the couch as Matt was watching some live concert on MTV.

He began laughing. "That's Tai for yea, always thinking with his stomach rather then his head. So what's on the agenda for today?"

I looked him a little worried. "Why does it matter? I'm probably going to sleep in most of the day. I know dad and Mr. Kamiya are going to the police station to discuss what happened yesterday."

Matt nodded. "Well, I don't know if you knew or not, but Koushiro came too. He said it wasn't an accident. He was waiting on the side of the road waiting for you to pull out so he could ram you. He was jealous of you and Tai, and he knew that you two wouldn't last. One thing that still confuses me, Meems, why are you trying to date the very guy that punched you?" Asked Matt a little concerned.

(Tai's POV)

I lay back down, feeling guilty of my actions of eating both plates of food. I heard voices coming from the living room as I listened intently. "…But Koushiro came too. He said it wasn't an accident. He was waiting on the side of the road waiting for you to pull out so he could ram you. He was jealous of you and Tai, and he knew that you two wouldn't last. One thing that still confuses me, Meems, why are you trying to date the very guy that punched you?" Asked Matt's voice as I listened for a response.

"The reason why is because that wasn't Tai who punched me. I know what Tai is like. He isn't abusive or harmful. Tai is a loving and caring person and someone I know that is going to be there. Koushiro was like that only he put himself first. I know it sounds selfish, but I know Tai isn't going to put himself first, as I won't put myself first. With Koushiro it was what ever he wanted is what he got, or would become angry…." I stopped listening as I began to slowly sit up and stand on the ground.

I felt my legs feel wobbly, but I regained the strength as I slowly straightened my legs and stood firm. I took a couple of steps as I walked towards the stairwell. I took one stair at a time. When I took the first step, I obviously attracted some attention as I noticed Meems and Matt staring at me from the bottom step. "Come on Tai, you can do it!" Joked Matt as he grinned slyly.

(Drive by Incubus)

Sometimes I feel the fear of uncertainty stinging clear

"Haha very funny!" I sarcastically snapped at him.

Finally after a few minutes I seemed to get the hang of it, as I finally arrived to the bottom of the stairs. I looked up at Mimi as she smiled brightly. I grinned back. "I think I have enough strength back to play soccer!" I added, doubting my own words instantly as they came out of my mouth.

And I cant help but ask myself how much I'll let the fear take the wheel and steer

Matt laughed as he sat back down on the couch. I looked at the guitar located lying up against the couch. Secretly, since last year, I was taking guitar lessons from a college music teacher, who offered to do it eight at night. I pay him sixty bucks a month. The problem was I didn't tell anyone nor did I want anyone to know. I sat down next to the guitar as I picked it up. The strength in my right arm was still weak, so I knew I was going to have a hard time playing. "Tai, what are you doing? You can't play guitar!" Added Matt as he stared at me.

I only smiled, if you only knew, Matt, if you only knew. I strummed each string recognizing that it was tuned in standard. I smiled once again as I looked up at him. " SO you think I can't play?" I questioned him as he looked at me curiously.

I placed my left hand on the strings that formed the opening chord for one of my favourite songs, Drive by Incubus. I picked the first two strings then began play the melody, as I notice right away the pain from my right arm was swelling and pulsating. I looked at both Mimi and Matt, as Matt's jaw dropped and Mimi watched in awe, as the hidden talent amazed both. "Matt, stop playing so loudly!" added the slumbering Sora who was curled up in a ball beside Matt.

It's driven me before, it seems to have a vague  
Haunting mass appeal  
Lately I'm beginning to find that I should be the one behind the wheel  
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there  
With open arms and open eyes yeah  
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there, I'll be there  
So if I decide to waiver my chance to be one of the hive  
Will I choose water over wine and hold my own and drive, oh oh  
It's driven me before, it seems to be the way  
That everyone else get around  
Lately, I'm beginning to find that when I drive myself, my light is found  
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there  
With open arms and open eyes yeah  
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there, I'll be there  
Would you choose water over wine  
Hold the wheel and drive  
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there  
With open arms and open eyes yeah  
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there, I'll be there

"I would listen, Sora, but it's not me playing…" Gulped Matt as he continued to watch me play note for note.

My strumming started to become sore as I approached the second verse. "What? Who else could it…be?" Asked Sora as she sat up and noticed Matt didn't have a guitar and I did.

"Tai?" She yelped, as she obviously couldn't believe her eyes.

I was getting to the guitar solo as my wrist began to burn in pain, as I stopped playing, as handed the guitar back to Matt. I clenched my hand a few times, as I felt my arm turning back to normal. "Where did you learn to play? I thought you never liked playing instruments?" Asked Matt as he put the guitar on the ground, lying against the couch.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah, but I'm a huge Incubus fan. So I figured I should at least learn the songs they created."

(Smile lines by Incubus)

Met my match today  
Felt the blood rushing and mingling

Matt began to smile. "Well, listen. My guitarist, I found out yesterday is moving away from here in a week, and we need a guitarist. If you want to fill in the spot, it's yours. And Mimi, I was going to ask you if you wanted to help me sing and you can play acoustic guitar as well. Sora is playing keyboard. Kenny, our drummer is staying, and I'll be playing bass. Seriously though, give me a shout when your better though, and both of you have made up your minds." Explained Matt, as he looked over at Sora who was still dumbfounded.

A curious and enigmatic thing  
Spiders in my dreams

I grinned. "Well in that case, count me in. How about you, Mimi?" I asked her as she looked at me and shook her head as she seemed to be stuck in a trance from the melody I played.

Synchronicity weaves like a web  
When you were meant to be a meal

"Yeah…sure." Sure replied unsure of what she had just witnessed.

Matt laughed. "I said give it some thought, but I guess if you two are certain about it, then we got our selves a deal?"

I want you bad!  
I want you bad!  
I understand why they say high school never ends

Mimi and me both nodded in agreement, without any hesitation. "Sweet! That was easier then I thought!"

My head began to feel heavy as I felt tiredness overwhelm my head. I looked over to Mimi. It seemed something was bothering her. I stood up and went into the kitchen as Matt continued to watch the concert of the Foo Fighters. I looked over at Mimi, as she came walking towards me. "Meems, what's wrong?" I asked as I leaned against the counter.

Never act my age  
You can tell by the lines in my smile  
That I have been around for awhile  
So, insecurities  
Are about as useful as trying  
To put the pin back in the grenade

She looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry you had to go through this, Tai. I shouldn't have ignored you the way I did. But, please don't get mad at me when I say this, but I'm worried about Koushiro."

This isn't coincidence  
There's no such thing  
This isn't coincidence, no  
This isn't coincidence  
It's no such thing.  
This isn't, no

I nodded in an agreement. "I'm not mad about anything, and you have the right to worry about Koushiro." I explained as I felt the words hard to say, but realized they were true.

She then clung onto me with a hug. "I do Tai, but I don't want to think about him. He's caused me so much pain… you don't even know…" She began, as I knew a rather long story was going to come.

I want you bad!  
I want you bad!  
I understand why they say high school never ends


	14. One week

Title: The only lone angel of courage and the comforting princess sincerity

_Title: _The only lone angel of courage and the comforting princess sincerity

_Chapter 14: _One week

_Chapter done: _13/04/08

_Author: _Shadowh3art The Clone

_Rating: _PG-13 to PG-15 (Based on violence and depressive thoughts)

_Genre: _Angst, romance

_Summary: _Tai experiences a fear he's never thought was possible, and becomes distant from the ones he loves; Kari, Matt, Sora, his mom and…Mimi. But one girl wishes to change that. I will use musical references to some songs to add to the atmosphere.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own any lyric of any song quoted from any band. I also do not own or partake with anything of Digimon or it's characters. I use them to make literature.

Songs used:

One week by The barenaked ladies

Stickwitu by PCD

I miss you by Incubus

A week has passed. Tai and Mimi have grown attached to each other. Their love has expanded into the start of a relationship. Tai's arm has 66 healed up since his attempted suicide. Matt and Sora have been practising with the drummer on a frequent basis, waiting for Tai's full recovery. Koushiro's coma has past, and he is now out of the hospital. He and Mimi talked, but it was brief and to the point. Mr. Kamiya by the end of the month, which will be in 2 weeks, will hopefully have his apartment, so the Kamiya's can get out of the Tachikawa's hair. But something was bothering Mr. Tachikawa, and he didn't like the fact that he was moving into an apartment by himself with Tai and Kari.

It's been one week since you looked at me  
Cocked your head to the side and said "I'm angry"  
Five days since you laughed at me saying  
"Get that together come back and see me"

(Mimi's POV)

( I miss you by Incubus)

To see you when I wake up, is a gift I didn't think could be real

I lay on the couch, as Tai still slept. I flicked through the channels on the TV until I came to a cartoon. I watched it for a bit then changed it. I loved cartoons, which was why Saturday morning was the best part of the weekend. I looked up as I heard heavy footsteps coming from the staircase. I looked out the window. I smiled as I saw the sunbeam brightly shining, possibly causing the many small birds to frolic and play while in the air and singing their songs of content. I looked back over at Tai. He was now entering the bathroom. He was wearing a pair of my sleeping pants. He lost a bet the other day, and has to wear my pink and white stripped baggy sleep pants. He grumbled slightly as he stumbled to close the door behind him.

To know that you feel the same, as I do, is a Three-fold utopian dream  
You do something to me

I heard another giggle come from the left as I saw Kari waking up. She slept in the downstairs bedroom. I hope I didn't wake her up! "So I see Tai lost at Crazy eights?" Asked Kari, as she knew the game was always against Tai.

That I can't explain  
So would I be out of line, If I said  
I miss you.

"Yeah. I beat him fifteen times in a row. It was funny!" I smirked as I slightly giggled.

(Stickwitu by The Pussy Cat Dolls)

I don't wanna go another day,  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.

Kari smiled as she walked into the kitchen, then came back out, as I noticed she was fully dressed. It didn't occur to me before. "Why are you all dressed up?" I asked as I shifted my attention from Kari to the TV.

"I'm going over to TK's place. He's having a small get together with Daisuke, Miyako, Iori Ken and me. So, tell my dad and Tai that I'll be home late!" Added Kari as she finished tying up her shoelaces, then exited the house.

Seems like everybody's breaking up  
Throwing their love away,  
But I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why I say (Hey)

I got up from the couch as I went to close the door, as Kari obviously was running a little late. As I got up, I heard the bathroom door open and back out came a stumbling Tai. He was still tired. His arm was healing very quickly, but still, he didn't have the same strength he had when he was healthy. Often he can't stay up past seven o'clock. He usually passes out. His chest was fully healed. I was actually healed the day after matt and Sora left. The last thing left to heal was his arm, and his mind. Lately he's been having many nightmares involving his mother. He is worried too.

I watched as I walked towards the same direction he was heading in; the couch. He arrived to it and flopped himself on it, as I smiled and placed my hands upon my hips. "So you think your that big and important?" I asked as I smirked.

Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.

Like I said, his arm was the only that still hurt. I decided to give him a surprise as I sat on his back, making him squirm and yelp. "Get off of me, Mimi!" He cried, as he couldn't get a firm grip of me or shake me off.

You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you.

I giggled as I watched him struggle to get up, but some amazing way, like every other time we do this, he manages to get up and return the favour. I winced and watched his evil, but cute grin appear on his face as he positioned his hands level to his chest. "Don't you dare, Taichi Kamiya! I warn you!"

I don't wanna go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.  
See the way we ride in our private lives,  
Ain't nobody getting in between.  
I want you to know that you're the only one for me (one for me)  
And I say

The threat made little or no resistance at all, as swoop his twicthing fingers on or around my waist as he tickled me silly. I giggled and I laughed and I squirmed, as he had his tickle-death grip firmly around me. Struggling almost seemed pointless, as he continued his relentless, but cute, attack. Finally after what seemed to be a long period of time of laughing my head off, he stopped as he wrapped his arms around me. I smiled at him, as I tried to catch my breath. "I'm going to get you back, Kamiya!" I sneered as I raised my fist, "Just lucky I'm in a cuddly mood!"

Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you.

He smiled as he pecked my lips with his. I looked into his deep toffee brown eyes, as he smiled back at me. "You look SO cute in my pyjama's!"

He sighed as he broke the hug, and stood up, as we heard the doorbell ring. Tai beat me to the door as I frowned at him. I hated how he was faster then me, and then I began laughing. "Hey, Tai! Nice pants! Where did you get them? Can I get a pair?" Sarcastically pointed out Matt as he walked past Tai.

"Haha, funny!" Replied Tai as he waited for Sora to come in as well.

"So what are you guys doing here?" I asked curious as to what they were up to.

Matt shrugged his shoulders. "I was kicked out of my place by Kari and TK, saying that they had a get together with their friends, so she told us to come here and watch you two."

I laughed aloud. "Oh, Tai, Jyou called my place this morning," began Sora as she took off her shoes, and walked next to Matt, "and has been wondering if you were alright. Apparently you were supposed to call him after you got home, but that became side tracked with your flow of events that happened."

I looked away feeling semi-embarrassed. "So what did he want? It sounded like he wanted to check out my injuries or something like that." Tai added as he turned to face Sora.

"No, actually. He has a surprise for us. Apparently now he has two tidbits of information. First is we all got tickets to see Incubus in New York live, along with a spot for Matt's band to play. Bad news is, Koushiro moved there, and is the DJ for them. Apparently he had taken a course for sound engineering, which is why he wasn't around for a year, and is playing now with Mike Einzinger and the boys of Incubus."

I gasped as I didn't believe Sora at first, but the stern look Matt gave was reassuring what Sora said was true. "You've got to be kidding me? Are you sure what he said is right?" Questioned Tai, as he looked over at Sora enable to process what he had just heard.

She only shook her head yes. Koushiro lied to me all this time. He told me he was studying for some computer course. But this was unbelievable. That would explain those various girls leaving him messages. Was he cheating on me?

(Tai's POV)

I looked over at Mimi, as I noticed this was bothering her badly. I smiled and looked down at my arm. "I think we should practise later on then. When is this 'concert'?" I asked Matt and Sora, hoping that it would be in a distant timeframe.

"Not till September. We're only June, so we have plenty of time, but…we have another problem. Kenny dropped out. We don't have a drummer." Added Matt, as looked down at his feet ashamed to mention what he just said.

I only smiled. I knew Daisuke would come in handy when the moment occurred. "Not a problem!"

Matt looked up at me. "Huh? Don't tell me you can play drums too! Jeez Tai, you have too much time on your hands!" Sarcastically joked Matt.

"Ha I wish, but no. Daisuke can though." I added, as Matt almost laughed at the thought.

"You can't be serious, Daisuke? You can't even tie his shoes right!" replied Matt as I noticed Mimi and Sora laughing at the thought as well.

"Well you wanted a drummer, he's one of the few I know that can play well, and if you don't remember, his high school band 'Raided' finished second to yours!" I explained and put Matt on the spot.

"Alright. Well, we'll get him to come down to the studi… damn. Forgot my manager has the studio for the next few weeks." Sulked Matt as he paced back and forth.

"My dad has a small studio downstairs, and I'm pretty sure his band left all the gear from last nights practise there." Chirped Mimi.

I was more then confused. I didn't hear anyone playing anything last night. What kind of money do the Tachikawa's have? Mimi then began leading us towards the basement as we all followed her down the flight of stairs and towards a small room. She opened the doors and revealed her fathers most expensive room of the house.

The walls were covered with sound proofing foam, and guitar racks full of guitars, basses, acoustic guitars and more. A drum kit was stationed in the far back of the room, and several amps and amp heads were stationed all through out the room too. "Wow! Your dad went really all out. I've never even known about this!" Added Matt.

Matt examined almost every guitar and amp. I just couldn't believe what I saw, as I stood looking in at all the band gear. It was mind-boggling. Sora was walking around carefully, making sure that she didn't break anything. I looked upon the many guitars: Ibanez, Les Paul, Fender, Hamer, Richenbacher, Jackosn, Peavey, and more names that follow after. I looked around to my left as I noticed Matt looking at the small collection of basses. He was just as intrigued as I was. I smiled as I looked back at Mimi. I winked at her.

"Okay, now, we need to go get Daisuke." Began Mimi.

Matt went to use his cell phone, when he found out the line to his place was busy. "Looks like some one is going to have to go get him."

"Mimi and Me can go." I replied, as I looked at her and she nodded.

"Alright we'll wait in the living room, but I think you might want to change your pants!" Laughed Matt, as he still couldn't get over the fact that I was wearing Mimi's sleep pants.

I smiled and looked at him. "I lost a bet so I can't. Real men wear pink!"


End file.
